


Becoming

by Nath



Series: Tales of the North [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath/pseuds/Nath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young sentry challenges a stranger coming up the road... The start of a long friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

**Chapter 1: Hope**

**Caras Dirnen – end of September 2951**

_Another hour at most._ The sentry glanced at the sun's position and nodded, satisfied. The day had been quiet, yet he had not been bored. There had more than enough to think about between the sense of foreboding he had woken up with and the mood among the Rangers in the Keep. The Rangers' tension seemed to be anticipation rather than apprehension, so whatever it was that occupied them was unlikely to be a threat. Even so, he knew _something_ would happen soon, and it would be more momentous than the Council meeting Dírhael had called.

He hoped he read the Rangers' mood correctly; it would be a blessing to not have bad news for once. He was hardly privy to the captains' discussions, but from what little his father had said the last time he was home, he knew they were worried. The Rangers had been hard-pressed since before Arador and Arathorn had fallen, though there had been a few years of grace after the decimation of the Misty Mountain Orc clans in the Battle of the Five Armies ten years ago. Now Orcs attacks were up again. He sighed; he was not a Ranger yet, and he had no idea how long it would be before he was. There was naught _he_ could do about it.

_Wait, what is that? A rider…_ It was not anyone he recognised, nor was the rider dressed like a Ranger. The horse's tack was of a style he had seen only a few times before, on the horses ridden by messengers from Rivendell. Could it be an Elf?

News from Rivendell was rare, and he wondered what tidings a messenger might bring. Orcs come down from the Misty Mountains and heading west along the Road? Or a troll? Such news would explain why the Chieftain had ordered an extra guard to be set on the road to Caras Dirnen. Though why he then placed a recruit on home leave on duty there? Whatever it was, Dírhael did naught without reason, even if that reason might just be that no one else could be spared.

Meanwhile, the stranger was almost upon him, and he held his breath when the rider let his glance pass over his hiding place. He smiled, pleased that his cover was good enough to fool a messenger from Rivendell.

Suddenly, the other sharply pulled up his horse and stopped, almost directly opposite his post, the horse tossing its head and prancing in place. Now the stranger looked directly at his hide-out.

_That is not an Elf_ , he realised as he was about to stand up to address the stranger.

"Hail the sentry! Show yourself!" a clear voice called, and after a short hesitation he stepped into the road, chagrined at having his position betrayed by a _horse_. And did its rider have to look so amused?

"Do not take it too badly... what is your name?"

"Halbarad," he replied reluctantly, immediately suspicious of the stranger who seemed to read his thoughts, and annoyed at himself for sounding so sullen.

"Halbarad, Elvish horses are trained to warn their rider of danger and their senses are much sharper than ours. I had not spotted you myself," the stranger said.

His hackles rising even further at the other's tone, he looked the stranger over closer before he replied. What he saw confirmed his first conclusion. Despite the Elvish horse, the Elvish clothing, and the Elvish accent to his speech this was no Elf, Halbarad thought as he met the intense, grey-eyed gaze that studied him in turn. The stranger sat his horse well, and looked well-familiar with the sword and bow he carried. He was also young, his own age or only slightly older, and by his looks he could be no other than of the Dúnedain. Maybe he came from one of the outside villages? Though that did not explain the Rivendell horse, or the Elvish clothes.

"I am looking for Caras Dirnen. Is it nearby?" the stranger asked as he dismounted.

"Your name and purpose, traveller?" Halbarad challenged him in reply. The other had to have been let through by the Rangers on guard near the borders of the Angle, but even so it was for the stranger to declare himself first.

A moment of not _quite_ hesitation, but there was definitely a pause. _Odd_.

"Your name and your purpose," Halbarad repeated, insistently now. He let his hand stray nearer his sword when the other remained silent. The stranger barely glanced down before meeting his gaze again, but it was enough to betray that he had seen the movement.

Yet he waited still, even if little more than a heartbeat, before answering. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

Halbarad inhaled sharply. "That is a bold claim to make." Bold the claim might be, yet even as he challenged it, there was _something_ in him that recognised it was true. 

"I do have proofs," the stranger – _Aragorn_ – stated, holding his gaze.

Should he ask to see these proofs? Halbarad hesitated. He _wanted_ to see them, but it was not his place to judge their truth, and he shouldn't ask merely to satisfy his curiosity.

Before he gathered his wits enough to reply, Aragorn went on, sounding slightly testy now. "I was counselled by my... by Master Elrond that I should go to Caras Dirnen and first present myself to Lord Dírhael. So, to repeat my question, am I yet close to Caras Dirnen?"

_Master Elrond._ _So_ that _was where, how_... Halbarad wondered who had known. Dírhael of course, Ivorwen, the members of the Council, his parents; who else had been in on the secret? _And_ what _a secret! Isildur's Heir, not lost, but hidden!_ Halbarad had to stop himself from staring. Undoubtedly, after his dumbstruck gawping at the initial revelation, Aragorn already thought him dim-witted at best.

An impatient cough drew Halbarad from his thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, you only need to follow the road to get there. I'd come with you, but I shouldn't leave my post until my relief gets here."

"Of course not; I would not want you in trouble with your captain on my behalf, but how..." the other's voice trailed off.

"Anyone in town can direct you to Dírhael's house," Halbarad said, immediately wincing inwardly as Aragorn looked taken aback; he had intended to be helpful, but had to admit he had sounded dismissive instead. Before he could say anything else, Aragorn remounted, and rode off.

As he watched Aragorn ride towards the town, Halbarad groaned inwardly as he recalled how near he had been to drawing his sword on his lord when said lord had been slow to declare himself. Now _that_ would have been a good mark if ever the time came for him to receive his Ranger star. But no, not challenging a stranger would have been worse.

At least he no longer had to wonder why his foresight had woken him up this morning, Halbarad thought, still looking down the road, but now impatiently waiting for his relief to appear so he could go back to town. Come to think of it, Dírhael must have known that Isildur's Heir was returning, and had merely wanted someone here to meet him; though then why hadn't he chosen someone who wasn't going to make such a fool of himself?

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Aragorn did not quite have to rush to keep up with Dírhael, but his grandfather _did_ set a stiff pace. He had already noticed the day before that Dírhael was always in a hurry, impatient in word and action both. They were coming up behind someone, and Dírhael sped up slightly to catch up; at first Aragorn could not make out who it was in the dim morning light. Then the other looked around and raised a hand in greeting, Aragorn saw it was the Ranger sentry he had met the day before.

"Halbarad," Dírhael called out as soon as he was within speaking distance. "I was hoping to find you. Since you and Aragorn already know each other, would you mind showing our kinsman around before he meets with the Council?"

"Of course not, sir," Halbarad answered. Aragorn thought he didn't look terribly enthusiastic at the prospect, and his own mood sank correspondingly. There had been no opportunity to talk longer with Halbarad, and their meeting had been awkward on both their accounts. Even if he was glad to see a slightly familiar face, did he really want to be dragged around town by an unwilling guide?

"I was not speaking as your lord, but asking as a favour for our kinsman," Dírhael responded, smiling.

"As you wish, uncle," Halbarad now said, "And I'll be glad to do so." Even as Aragorn doubted the truth of that statement, he also noted Dírhael's address of Halbarad.

"Very well, then I will leave you to your own devices for the morning," Dírhael said, now speaking to him as well as to Halbarad, adding as he turned to leave, "I will see you both back at the Keep two hours after noon, and I will tell the captain of the garrison that I have set Halbarad his duty for the day."

Once Dírhael had left, Halbarad turned back to face Aragorn. Before he could say anything, Aragorn spoke. "We are kin?"

"Yes," Halbarad answered curtly.

Undeterred, Aragorn smiled, but when he drew no response, his expression grew serious again as he asked his next question, "This may be a dumb question, but how are we related?" He still knew so little about his people, even about his own family. Even after his identity had been revealed to him, Mother had remained reluctant to talk about her home.

"My mother's father was your grandmother Ivorwen's brother Elatan, and Fíriel, my grandmother on my mother's side, is the daughter of lord Argonui," Halbarad said.

"Then your mother must be lady Bereth. I met her last night, and your grandmother as well," Aragorn replied. Halbarad looked down briefly. "There is more?" Aragorn added, as Halbarad met his gaze again.

Halbarad took a deep breath before answering. "We are kin, but my mother's parents had a Ranger's wedding and Elatan was slain by an Orc before they could wed officially, so..."

"A Ranger's wedding?" Aragorn asked, wondering what the term meant.

"When a child is conceived within a betrothal," Halbarad replied quickly, looking as if he would have preferred not to bring up the topic.

"But that would have made it marriage; I thought the Dúnedain follow Elvish custom?" Aragorn asked. He realised he had inadvertently put his newly-found kinsman on the spot by what should have been a simple question about how they were related; this was rapidly turning even more awkward than their meeting the day before.

"Well, yes," Halbarad replied. "It is even called an Elvish wedding also, but it still…"

"Anyway, if _your_ grandfather is _my_ grandmother's brother, and _your_ grandmother is _my_ grandfather's sister, that makes us cousins, yes?" Aragorn interrupted him, taking the opportunity to shift the subject.

"Close enough," Halbarad replied, looking relieved. "Even if it makes me go cross-eyed when I try to work it out."

"I hope I did not," Aragorn replied.

"Did what?"

"Go cross-eyed?"

Halbarad grinned widely. "Maybe just a bit."

Aragorn responded in kind, pleased both that his kinsman's mood was lightened, and that he at last seemed to have broken the ice between them. Now though, it was his turn to hesitate. "It is still strange to suddenly have so much kin."

"Suddenly?"

"Until this year I knew no better than that I might as well be fatherless, and I thought I was without kin but for my mother. I did not even know that the name I went by was not my real name," Aragorn said. Though the notion of bastardy did not exist among the Elves, he had found out about it in Imladris' library, and for a long time he had even suspected that he might _be_ a bastard.

Halbarad looked at him with sudden understanding. "You really did not know who you were?"

"No, I did not," Aragorn replied, shaking his head. "I called Master Elrond Father. I always knew he was not, though he treated me as his own, but that was all I knew. My father's name was never spoken within my hearing."

Halbarad nodded, and asked, "So, what name did you go by?"

"Estel," Aragorn replied with a slight shrug. "Shall we go somewhere, and not just stand here in the road? Grandfather did ask you to show me around after all."

"Of course," Halbarad said. "What do you want to see? I can show you the town, but that will not even take half the morning. And what should I call you, Estel or Aragorn? "

"I am still more used to Estel, but Aragorn is my true name," Aragorn answered. "And I would rather not go into town. I already had my fill last night of people telling me how much I have grown or how much I look like my father."

"How much you have grown?" Halbarad repeated. "You were away for eighteen years. Surely no one expected you'd still be a toddler?"

Aragorn rolled his eyes and grimaced, adding a glare when all Halbarad could do was laugh at him. Aragorn laughed as well, then asked, "But Grandfather was so quick to set you as my guide, do you not have other duty?"

"No." Halbarad shook his head. "I'm just a recruit, and I am on leave from the training camp. Yesterday I was only standing guard because all the Rangers were busy." 

"What were you going to do otherwise today?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't know; hunting, perhaps."

"What were you going to hunt?" Even if they returned empty-handed, hunting would be a good way to spend the morning.

"Rabbits or quail," Halbarad replied, "But we only have the morning, and the best places are a few hours from here on foot. We wouldn't be back in time for the Council."

"Then we must leave that for another time," Aragorn said reluctantly.

Halbarad concurred. "That leaves the town after all then. How much did you see yesterday?"

"Just the Keep, and Grandfather's house," Aragorn said.

"Then I'll show you around a bit more," Halbarad said. "You should at least have some idea where everything is. Do you remember aught of living here before?"

"Not much," Aragorn said. "Small things, and I probably do not recall those aright. I was only two. I barely even remember my father." He wondered; Halbarad was close to his own age. Perhaps…

"I wasn't born until a year after he fell," Halbarad said in response to Aragorn's questioning look. Aragorn lowered his head, disappointed. "But I can show you your parents' house," Halbarad added.

"I would like that," Aragorn replied. "You will have to lead; I do not yet know my way around."

*~~*~~*~~* ****

The house was not far outside the town walls. It sat slightly back from the road, and as Halbarad stepped on to the path that led to the front door, he glanced at Aragorn. His newfound kinsman was looking around eagerly, as if he was trying to recall as much as he could.

Halbarad followed Aragorn as he walked around the house, until they were back where they had started. Finally, Aragorn shook his head in puzzlement. "It looks so _small_ , yet it does feel familiar, as if I should know the place. I think I remember following Mother around as she went about her daily tasks, but I did that in Imladris also, so I do not know if that is a memory of this house. She looked happy though, and that is something I have rarely seen, so perhaps…"

"Will your mother come back to Caras Dirnen as well?" Halbarad asked.

"I do not know," Aragorn said, "I think not." He did not elaborate, instead walking over to try the front door. "Locked," he concluded.

"Or stuck, if the wood is warped." Halbarad said. "But if it's locked, your grandfather will have the key."

A loud rumble from Halbarad's stomach disturbed the silence just as Aragorn was about to reply. Whatever it was that Aragorn had wanted to say was lost in a snort of amusement, only for both of them to burst out laughing when Aragorn's stomach also rumbled.

"Well, whatever else we do, perhaps we should eat," Aragorn said. "Did you bring anything?"

"No, I did not," Halbarad replied. "I was going to eat breakfast at the Keep and take something from there for midday as well when I ran into Dírhael and you. We can go to the Keep now, or I can make us something at home."

"I'd like to see your home," Aragorn said. "But is Grandfather such a harsh taskmaster that you would rather go without food than naysay him?"

"He can be stern, but hardly _that_ stern," Halbarad answered. "But to be honest, I just forgot about bringing something to eat."

"You forgot about _eating_?" Aragorn stared at him and shook his head.

"Yes," Halbarad responded, then grinned as Aragorn's stomach rumbled again. "Anyway, you're as hungry as I am, even if I doubt Ivorwen let you out of the house without a good breakfast."

"True," Aragorn admitted, looking a bit sheepish. 

"We could go back now," Halbarad said. "It's not that far."

"I'd rather not yet," Aragorn replied as he sat down against the wall. "We only have to be back in time for the council, and it is still well before noon."

"As you wish," Halbarad agreed, sitting down as well. Aragorn was right; there was no need to hurry yet. And as Aragorn was turning out to be much more pleasant company than Halbarad had feared, his task for this morning was turning out to be anything but the chore he had expected it would be. 

"Is your father a Ranger too?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes," Halbarad said. "He is out on patrol, but I hope he will come home before I have to return to the training camp." It had been a year since he had last seen Halladan and it might well be another year before the next chance came up.

"Do you have siblings?" Aragorn asked next.

"A sister," Halbarad replied. "Haleth. She is married and lives in Athrad. Grandmother normally lives with her."

"Athrad. That is in the south, is it not?"

"Yes," Halbarad confirmed. "About eighty miles from here."

Aragorn nodded. "I had to study maps of the Angle back h... in Imladris."

Halbarad gave Aragorn a sharp look. _Back home._ He had been quick to correct himself, but that had been what he was going to say. But was it surprising that Aragorn considered Rivendell home, when he lived there for so long? Halbarad wondered what Rivendell was like, and how different it was from the Angle. All he knew was that there were many waterfalls in its valley, and that it was said to be a most fair abode. Yet it was also known as the Last Homely Home, and he found it hard to reconcile that name with the marble halls and high pillars he imagined, like the drawing of ancient Gondolin in a book his mother had.

He would ask later, Halbarad decided when he saw that Aragorn was still deep in thought. After a few minutes of silence, Aragorn started to say something, but he halted and shook his head. Eventually he looked up, meeting Halbarad's gaze.

"I have heard some about how I was kept hidden, but I wonder... apart from the people here who were in the know – my grandparents, your parents, lady Fíriel and the members of the Council, what did others think about it when Mother and I disappeared?"

"I can only speak for myself," Halbarad replied, "But then I was born afterwards, so it all seemed normal. As far as I can see, both those who knew and those who suspected something just didn't talk about you or your mother and discouraged the topic in others, leading everybody to believe that you and Gilraen were dead, even if no one could have said how you supposedly died."

Aragorn nodded, and Halbarad went on. "Some things I thought odd even at the time. For instance, no one would explain why Dírhael was only ever _acting_ Chieftain, or why we had barely any contact with Rivendell anymore."

"But there were _some_ people coming to Imlad… Rivendell," Aragorn interrupted. "I was never allowed to meet them, but there were sometimes visitors from the Angle; and two years or so ago, when I was on patrol with my… with Elladan and Elrohir, we rode with a group of Rangers. And looking back now, there were odd things about that too." He looked pensive. "No explanation was given for my presence among the Elves, but as far as I could see, no one asked either. So, as they were all older men, I now think that they were among those who knew, and that the purpose of the patrol was so they could see me."

"Likely so," Halbarad agreed, "But you have already been on patrol?" If that had been two years ago, Aragorn had been not much older than he himself was now.

"Yes," Aragorn replied, "Many times since I turned sixteen."

"Oh," Halbarad said. He was surprised that, amidst all effort to keep him safe from the Enemy, such risk would have been taken with the life of Isildur's last Heir, but he had to admit as well that he was plain envious of the patrolling experience Aragorn must already have. It was also a reminder that he _did_ sit here talking with his lord, and he wondered how soon Aragorn would receive his Ranger star, and take over rule of the Dúnedain from Dírhael. Likely their paths would cross only rarely after this morning, he thought glumly.

He could say none of that though, so instead he asked, "Why does Dírhael want me at the Keep, do you know?"

"Not for certain," Aragorn replied, "But he is gathering witnesses for when I officially present myself and the heirlooms before the Council, and I think he wants you there for that."

"Oh," Halbarad said again. He noticed that Aragorn was toying with a ring he wore. "Is that…?" he asked, nodding at Aragorn's hand.

"…the Ring of Barahir? Yes." Aragorn held out his hand so Halbarad could take a closer look. "Is it not wondrous that something like this still survives after three Ages of the world?" he went on, sounding half awed, half proud. "The Sceptre of Annúminas is in Imladris, but do you want to see Narsil?" Aragorn asked unexpectedly, reaching for the pack he had carried with him all morning.

"Yes," Halbarad said. "Of course," he added as he sat up so he could see better.

Aragorn took a cloth-wrapped bundle from his pack, his movements reverent. He quickly undid the ties that bound it, slowing down as he folded away the cloth to reveal a length of sword that was about a foot long, along with several smaller shards of metal. Shining brightly in the day's light, the sword's remains looked as if they still held a good edge. The Ring of Barahir might evoke awe for its venerable age and history and its beauty, but this sword had once been used to bring down the Enemy. Halbarad took a closer look, careful not to touch the ancient blade.

"Perhaps, one day, it will be reforged," Aragorn said softly as Halbarad looked up again. His expression as he spoke was resolute, and Halbarad felt a sudden fierce hope stir him that the return of this Heir of Isildur would bring with it a change in the fortunes of the Dúnedain.

"One day," he echoed Aragorn's words.

Aragorn rewrapped the shards, and put them back in his pack.

They sat for some time in silence. Halbarad's thoughts had returned to the Ring of Barahir, contemplating how something that small had made it here through so many years, when he looked up and suddenly realised how much time had passed.

"We must hurry," he said, jumping up. As Aragorn, who had been lost in thought as well, looked at him, he added, "You can't be late to your own swearing in."

On the way back, Halbarad set a quick pace, though short of running. If they arrived at a run and out of breath, it would be obvious that they'd lost track of time, and he wasn't willing to look as if he had failed Dírhael's trust in him. There wouldn't be time to eat, but that could wait. As they reached the road to the Keep,Halbarad suddenly slowed down and breathed a sigh of relief. Just ahead were his mother and grandmother, calmly walking to the Keep. They were not too late, then! 

"Oh, there you are," Bereth said as the two women came up to them. Fíriel started to say something as well, but stopped and turned her head to look at Aragorn from different angles.

"Now that I see you in daylight, you look even more like..." she started again.

Halbarad caught Aragorn's glance, recalling his complaint that all he had heard the day before was how much he resembled his father. Fíriel looked annoyed as both young men suddenly burst out laughing, but she and Bereth joined in when Aragorn explained that nearly everybody he had met the previous day had told him the same thing.

"In my defence, I wasn't about to compare you to Arathorn, but to my brother," Fíriel said. "I doubt you have heard that so much."


	2. Arrival

**Ranger training camp, the Angle – end of October 2951**

Halbarad was glad to be heading back to the training camp and the relative comfort of a tent and a camp bed to sleep on; he and the other trainees in his group had been away for two weeks, sleeping outside with only their cloaks for shelter – when they had a chance to sleep. Between midnight marches and standing guard Halbarad knew he had barely slept. He was also hungry, for they had had to live off the land, and not all in their group were good hunters; lieutenant Soronto had offered no help when food became scarce – his only intervention had been when one lad triumphantly returned from foraging with a bag of deadly mushrooms. At least Halbarad had done better than that and had contributed several rabbits as well as nuts and good mushrooms for their meals… not that a rabbit went very far between ten hungry recruits.

"Let's see if our sentries are paying attention," the lieutenant said when they were some hours from the camp. "You come along," he added, indicating Halbarad with a brief nod. "The rest follow at normal speed; Gelmir is in charge."

The lieutenant set a fast pace, but when they reached the path that led to the camp he suddenly stopped to study the ground.

Halbarad saw it too. _Footsteps._ He bent down for a closer look, and looked up at the lieutenant. "They look recent," he offered.

"Anything else?" the lieutenant asked.

"Someone who's my height or slightly taller," Halbarad added after looking at the distance between steps. "And he's not trying to hide his tracks."

The lieutenant nodded in approval. "Not bad," he said. "Now let's see if we can give this fellow a bit of a fright. Follow me."

Again, he set a fast pace, but fairly soon he slowed again, and led Halbarad off the path. He said nothing, but Halbarad realised that he intended to cut off their quarry after the next bend. Sure enough, they arrived at a point overlooking the path, and the lieutenant looked up and down the path with a satisfied smile. It was not long before the stranger came into view.

_Aragorn!_

Halbarad stirred, but the lieutenant's hand on his arm kept him from jumping up and betraying their position.

*~~*~~*~~*

It was almost two days walking from Caras Dirnen to the Rangers' training camp, but Aragorn was glad to have some time to himself. The last month had been a constant stream of new people, new places, unfamiliar customs and sometimes even unfamiliar food. He had come to know his grandparents better and made some friends, but he still found himself missing Imladris. He missed his mother; he missed Elrond, his brothers and all the people he had grown up with. He felt a moment of gloom when he questioned whether anyone except Gilraen would miss _him_ – for all he knew, Elrond and his brothers were glad to see the back of him after they found out about his love for Arwen. Yet Elladan and Elrohir had not shown any resentment at their parting; and though it was clear that Elrond was not pleased at the turn of events, his foster-father had not cast him out, and he knew he still had a place in Elrond's heart.  
  
Even so, Aragorn could only admit that he _had_ behaved like a love-sick fool; he should be glad that Elrond had not forbidden him Imladris and that Arwen had been kind enough not to mock him in front of all her father's household. She had been gently polite after their first meeting, but she had been clear also that she held him in no more than sisterly regard. It really would be for the best if he could put her out of his thoughts.

He took a deep breath, and attempted to banish his dark mood. At least, after a week of wind and rain, the day was bright and sunny, even warm for the time of year. Though he missed his horse, he didn't mind walking. Recruits weren't supposed to bring their horse – if they had one – to the camp, and as he agreed that he shouldn't be given special treatment, he was on foot.

He had argued – and won – against Dírhael's suggestion that it might be best if he didn't ride Súrion at all. His grandfather was anxious to head off any suggestions that he might be too Elvish in his manner for having been raised in Imladris, and held it would look better if he rode a Dúnedain-bred horse. Also, the Council had debated what name he should go by, so that eighteen years of secrecy would not be thrown away through carelessness. The outcome was that he did not entirely have to give up using his real name; he could remain Aragorn within the Angle – Dírhael and the Council deemed that would be safe enough, as long as he used some other name when he went outside. He had agreed, albeit reluctantly, and though he did not yet know what name he would go by. In all honesty, Aragorn wondered what difference a name could make; if the Enemy really was looking for Aragorn son of Arathorn, how could calling himself Estel – or some other name – be enough to hide him once he took his place as the Lord of the Dúnedain?

But when he thought of all that Elladan had told him about Arador and Arathorn dying so soon after each other, and how the Enemy's hand was suspected somehow behind it, he knew these measures had kept him safe for a long time. He should not break with them on a whim. It was not just his own life at risk; he also carried the responsibility for his people, even though Dírhael would remain acting Chieftain for now.

Presenting himself and the heirlooms before the Council, solemn as the moment was, had at the same time been little more than a formality; and he had felt silly for fretting about it beforehand. Then had come his swearing in as Chieftain and Lord of the Angle, followed by the Council and the others present swearing their fealty, and that had served to drive home that _yes, he_ was _Isildur's Heir,_ even if he could not yet oversee all that that meant. The weight of responsibility, and of his lineage, still rested uneasy on his shoulders, and likely would for some while, if indeed he ever became accustomed to either.

In the time since, though people in Caras Dirnen had been welcoming, he also felt that they were taking his measure, waiting for him to show his mettle. He understood their reservations; after all, he had appeared out of nowhere to be their Chieftain, after almost twenty years in which many of them believed him dead. It would have been stranger had he been received without hesitation. At least some had warmed to him more; his grandmother mothered him more than even his own mother ever had, and while Dírhael kept slightly more distance than his wife, clearly such was his grandfather's nature, rather than that Dírhael doubted him.

By now it should only be a few hours to the camp, and Aragorn's thoughts turned to what he could expect. He wasn't new to either battle or woodcraft, but he expected he had much to learn about the Rangers. Even so, he doubted there was anything new about weaponry he could learn here, and he didn't look forward to perhaps spending months repeating things his brothers had taught him years ago. He _did_ look forward to seeing his kinsman Halbarad again. They had only met upon his arrival in Caras Dirnen, and after an awkward start had swiftly become friends, as much as the few days before Halbarad returned to the training camp allowed. Aragorn had also met Halbarad's father when Halladan came back from patrol, and recognised him as one of the Rangers in that one patrol a few years before. When he found out, Halbarad had resented the deception on Aragorn's – and his own – behalf, as much as he understood the need for it.

With another deep breath, Aragorn returned his attention to the path, berating himself for becoming so lost in thought. It was very easy to imagine the telling off Glorfindel or his brothers would give him for daydreaming. He couldn't help a quick grin as he acknowledged that he felt almost homesick enough to welcome that scolding from any of them.

_Crack!_

Someone stepping on a branch.

 _Behind him_.

Aragorn quickly turned around to find himself facing two Rangers, one of them a smiling Halbarad.

The other Ranger wasn't smiling. "Had we been Orcs, you'd be dead," he said curtly.

*~~*~~*~~*

At first Halbarad had been surprised when the lieutenant didn't tell the other recruits Aragorn's name when the group caught up with them, but then he realised it was probably a good idea not to use it outside the camp. There were still plenty of curious glances at the unknown newcomer though; and from the considering looks one or two of the others gave _him_ , Halbarad knew that they had put one and one together from the news he had brought when he had returned from leave.

Halbarad wanted to know why Aragorn was here, but as the lieutenant had set him to guard the back of their group he couldn't ask. He also wondered how the recruits in the camp would react to Aragorn's arrival. One thing was certain, there wouldn't be the laughter that had greeted his news of the return of Isildur's Heir – when _everyone_ knew Arathorn's wife and son were long dead. Halbarad had noted though that the captain and the other Rangers did not laugh. He had been vindicated in the eyes of his peers as soon as messengers confirmed the news, but his smugness at that confirmation had resulted in a fight with one of the others. As neither he nor Indor could hide their bruises, they ended up with a week of night sentry duty; at least they had shared the punishment.

From Aragorn's dejected stance as he followed the lieutenant it was obvious that he had already been subjected to one of the latter's tongue-lashings over letting himself be ambushed so easily.

When they arrived back in the camp, Halbarad and the others of his group were immediately set to work cleaning and repairing their gear, so that it was already late when he returned to his tent. There was a lit lantern standing outside, and the tent flap had been tied back to keep it open.  

"I was told I'd share with you. I hope you don't mind," Aragorn said as he entered, "This side was free, so I put my pack here."

"No problem at all," Halbarad replied as he dropped his gear on his own side and sat down. "I hope Arthad remembered to treat his blanket with fleabane before he left."

"Fleabane?" Aragorn started to edge away from the folded blanket.

"It's clean," Halbarad relented, laughing. "Don't worry." Aragorn looked annoyed, then laughed as well.

"So, you're going to be a Ranger?" Halbarad asked next.

"Yes," Aragorn said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Halbarad started, "Back in Caras Dirnen I thought the Chie… Dírhael and the Council wanted you to take up your duties as Chieftain as soon as possible."

Aragorn nodded. "I think that was what the Council would have preferred."

"But?" Halbarad waited.

"But." Aragorn grinned. "Since I am to lead the Rangers as well as rule the Angle, I should know more about how you… we… operate; and to be Chieftain… there's so much I need to learn. I still barely know my own people. I talked about it with Dírhael, and he will remain acting Chieftain while I become a Ranger."

"Yet you've already been in battle, and have been on patrol with the Elves; I can't imagine there is much to learn for you," Halbarad said.

"Maybe not, but you and lieutenant Soronto sneaked up on me this afternoon without much trouble," Aragorn said.

"Did you truly not know we were there?" Halbarad asked.

"No." Aragorn shook his head. "I wasn't paying attention to... Anyway, the lieutenant said that if that was how well I heeded what I should have learned in Imladris, I will likely die of old age before I'm even let out on patrol."

Halbarad snorted. "Soronto always says things like that to all the recruits. Don't worry about it. Just don't be caught so easily again."

"I suppose you're right." Aragorn still looked worried.

"Of course I am," Halbarad replied. "Now turn down that lantern and let me get some sleep."


	3. Draw

**Ranger training camp, the Angle – Mettarë 2951 – January 2952**

Halbarad didn't say anything when Aragorn put down his bow with a wince of pain. He kept silent when Aragorn fumbled to undo the straps on his bracer. Finally, though he still said nothing, his lips did twitch in amusement as Aragorn tried to take off his quiver without moving his shoulders.

"Of course, you realise that it won't _really_ hurt until tomorrow?" his friend asked. Now it was Aragorn's turn for silence, and an affronted glare. Aragorn carefully moved his right shoulder to loosen it up. Halbarad was right; this _would_ hurt in the morning.

Looking worried, Halbarad started to say something, but stopped again.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

"Never mind," Halbarad said. "I was wondering whether you'll be ready for the archery contest."

"It should not be a problem by then; it's just a bit sore," Aragorn said, rubbing his shoulder and hoping he was right. If he had pulled a muscle, he wouldn't get far in the contest. Trying to sound unconcerned, he asked, "Why? Are you worried I will beat you?"

"Hardly. I _am_ the better archer, even when you're fit," Halbarad replied with a smirk.

"We'll see about that," Aragorn said; although he would have to be lucky to beat Halbarad even if his arm _wasn't_ sore. He was a good archer, but Halbarad was better.

The next day Aragorn's right shoulder was so stiff that he could barely move at first, confirming that he had pulled a muscle. Luckily, he only had sentry duty in the morning, and the afternoon was for cleaning and mending his gear. After eating with the other recruits and time spent around the campfire, he and Halbarad returned to their tent.

"This is something I've meant to ask for a while," Halbarad asked as Aragorn tried to find a way to sleep that wouldn't hurt his shoulder, "What was it like, growing up in Imladris?"

 _What was it like?_ Aragorn found that the question didn't call up the intense feeling of homesickness it would have done a mere few weeks ago. _Is this becoming home then? And then what is_ home _anyway? This camp? Grandfather's house in Caras Dirnen?_ He tried to collect his thoughts. "I remember so little of the time before, not even..." He paused, thinking further about it. "It is difficult to say; I do not have anything to compare it with. The house and the grounds are much larger than you would think when you come there from outside, and within the bounds of the valley I could roam freely as I grew older, but what made it different I think was that I was the only Mannish child there."

"That must have been strange," Halbarad said.

"Not really. It was all I knew," Aragorn replied. "But I was kept busy with lessons, and there were some Elvish children to play with, though it was difficult to make friends among them."

"Because you weren't an Elf?"

"In a way," Aragorn said. "I grew much faster than they, and the previous year's companions would suddenly seem childish."

"What do you mean?" Halbarad asked, sounding confused.

Aragorn explained further. "Elvish children walk and talk sooner than we do, but beyond that, they grow much slower. A twenty-year old Elf would be much like a ten-year old child with us. Mostly though, I was around adults. Mother, Master Elrond, members of his household, his sons..."

"The sons of Elrond?" Halbarad asked. "They were in Caras Dirnen a few years ago to meet with Dírhael and the Council, but they spent some time at the archery range as well; they told the story of Bard the Bowman and the Dragon, and practiced archery with us."

"So that explains your archery skills," Aragorn observed with a grin.

"Hardly," Halbarad retorted. "They taught you for much longer than one afternoon, and I'm still better than you… Which reminds me, how is the shoulder?"

Aragorn shrugged and bit back a curse as his shoulder protested. "Well enough," he replied as casually as he could. He was unlikely to win against Halbarad even if he was fit, but now he'd likely be out after the first or second round. It wasn't that he minded losing – well, he _did_ , to be honest – but it would make him look much worse than he was. It upset him more than it probably should, were it not that he'd overheard some of the others saying that they couldn't see why he had come to the camp – he would get his star anyway, no matter how he acquitted himself.

"Aragorn!" Halbarad sounded irritated, and Aragorn realised that this wasn't his kinsman's first attempt to get his attention.

"Sorry, I was thinking," he replied.

Halbarad snorted, making Aragorn feel as if he knew what bothered him even if he said nothing.

"I've been thinking about something else," Aragorn said, "I thought that all who come here want to become Rangers?"

"Because of Dannir and Meneldir leaving last week?" Halbarad replied. As Aragorn agreed, he went on. "It depends. There are usually a few like them from the Outside villages who cannot be missed at home, and who do not stay to gain their star. They'll do what they can around their village and they may sometimes join patrols near there."

Aragorn went on. "So how long do recruits usually spend here?"

"Usually about one patrol season. Didn't Dírhael explain?" Halbarad replied. "Now can I go to sleep? I'd like to get some rest for the contest. And don't thinkhalf the night about whatever is bothering you."

Aragorn grinned as Halbarad immediately started to snore demonstratively; he supposed it _was_ quite late. Of course, in the mornings Halbarad, as an early riser, had the advantage of him, so it evened out.

Halbarad had already gone out by the time Aragorn woke up, so he took some time to loosen up his shoulder. It was still sore, but again better than the day before. 

There already was a group of recruits, both competitors and spectators, waiting at the archery field when Aragorn got there. Aragorn waved a greeting at Halbarad, but didn't go over to speak to him, as their archery instructor, Arminas, and the other Rangers arrived just then. Unlike most of their regular practice, the contest involved fixed, distant targets rather than roving. The targets hadn't been set up yet, so Arminas called over some of the recruits who weren't taking part to assist him with them.

"Listen," Arminas called to the competitors once the targets were set up. "Before we begin, you can all shoot three arrows to warm up. After that, the first round is six arrows at eighty yards. Two arrows inside the third circle to go to the next round. Any questions?"

As he lined up for the first practice shot, Aragorn felt a twinge of protest from his shoulder as soon as he drew the bow close to full tension. The arrow was only barely within the third circle of the target. He didn't shoot again in the practice round, but watched the others. Halbarad got the centre twice, and the third arrow only just outside it, and five of the others also had an arrow in the centre at least once.

*~~*~~*~~*

The first round was easy. Halbarad got his score with just two arrows, both in the centre of the target. All who took part should be able to get this distance, and he watched as the others shot, waiting until it was Aragorn's turn.

Aragorn shot fast, not holding the draw long; clearly then, his shoulder still bothered him. He needed four attempts, the second-worst score in the first round.

The second round was five arrows for two hits at ninety yards, and again Halbarad only needed two arrows. Aragorn was next to go. His first arrow fell far short of the target and there was a nervous rush of laughter from the watching recruits, quickly silenced by a gesture from Arminas. His concentration broken, Aragorn fumbled as he nocked his second arrow, although it did hit inside the third circle. His third arrow fell short again, but at least this time no one laughed. The fourth was in the outer circle. As Aragorn nocked his last arrow, Halbarad realised he was holding his breath, and he forced himself to relax. _Steady_ , he urged Aragorn on in thought; _take your time and draw properly._ Aragorn released the arrow too quickly again, and it too hit the outer circle. 

There were nine recruits left for the third round, which would be four arrows for two hits at a hundred yards. Halbarad was the third to go, and he waited, trying to stay calm, as Gelmir put two arrows barely within the third circle, and Indor only managed one.

 _Steady._ Halbarad took the first of his arrows, quickly checking the fletching. _Nock. Draw. Aim. Breathe. Steady. Release._ Off the centre, but well within the second circle. _Again._ The arrow struck the target on the edge of the fourth circle. _Curse it. Missed._ Next arrow… _Nock. Draw. Aim. Breathe. Release._ This one was closer, but still outside the third circle. He took the last arrow. _Steady now._ He nocked the arrow. _Draw. Aim. Breathe. Steady. Steady… Release._ The centre. He smiled as he walked back to watch the rest of the round.

Six more. Five didn't go through, and now it was Maldir's turn. He was likely to make it to the final, and Halbarad watched closely. The first arrow was on the edge of the target, but he put his second and third arrow inside the second circle.

"For the final, we go to one hundred and twenty yards, total of three attempts from each of you," Arminas said.

Gelmir was first, and he hit the centre once, with one arrow falling short and one in the third circle.

Halbarad was next. His first arrow was right on the edge between the centre and the first circle. As he drew for his second shot, he realised that his arms were getting tired – not surprising, and the others probably had the same problem. _Steady,_ he told himself. _Just two more. Steady. Release_. Fourth circle. _Last arrow. Nock. Draw. Aim. Breathe. **Steady**. Release._ First circle.

Maldir was the last to go. His first shot was in the first circle, but Halbarad couldn't see if it was closer in than his own. The second was on the board, but outside the target. Halbarad almost daren't look as Maldir drew again. _Release._ The arrow struck the second ring.

 _I've won._ Halbarad knew he was one of the best archers in the training camp, but Maldir and Gelmir could just as easily have won. They were first to congratulate him, followed by the other competitors. Suddenly Halbarad realised Aragorn hadn't come over with the others. When he looked around, he saw him with Arminas, and though they were too far away to hear what was being said, it was likely about his poor performance.

*~~*~~*~~*

Mettarë and the archery contest had been the last leisurely moment in the camp. Now, with four months to go until the recruits who were ready would join a patrol, the attention of the Rangers teaching them was wholly on fighting skills, endurance and surviving in the Wild.

Arminas had sent Aragorn to see the captain, who was also the camp's healer, straight after the archery contest, and he had been told to rest his arm for a week, followed by strengthening exercises. As a result he had spent two weeks on daily sentry duty, with several night watches included for good measure. He didn't mind, as dull as his days were – from Halbarad's grumblings before he collapsing into exhausted sleep each night, Aragorn gathered they were mostly repeating basic forms and running rounds of the camp.

The only break in the monotony of standing guard came when lieutenant Soronto attempted to sneak up on him; this time he _had_ been alert and noticed the approach, thus redeeming himself in the lieutenant's eyes for his inattention from their first encounter. None of it had helped in dealing with how badly he had done in the contest; even if Aragorn knew very well he wouldn't have won, to have done _this_ badly was embarrassing – and with no possibility of a rematch, also frustrating.

Now, though, the captain had said he could take up his regular duty again, followed by an admonition not to be stubborn and neglect injuries.

In the morning, Halbarad woke him up well before sunrise. "Go find a gambeson and a practice sword, and join us."

"Right now?" Aragorn attempted to stifle a yawn.

"Right now," Halbarad replied, sounding annoyingly awake as he rummaged around on his side of the tent.

"Not even breakfast?"

"Not even breakfast." And with that, Halbarad was out of the tent and away. With a groan, Aragorn got up and followed him to the practice area

*~*~*

"Today we will practise some attacks and defences," lieutenant Gelion, their instructor, said. "There will be one new move for you all to learn, but first some familiar sets to warm up."

Aragorn was just pleased to have sword in hand again after two weeks of enforced rest, so he didn't mind that the moves they were practising were basic ones, and that the sword was a wooden practice sword. Eventually, though, they reached the end of the repeat sets, and Gelion called for their attention.

"Watch closely," he said, gesturing at Halbarad to step up, "I will attack Halbarad and he will defend as best he can."

Watching as Gelion put Halbarad through the attack and how to defend against it, Aragorn realised that he knew this move; Elrohir had taught it to him the previous year, and he had been glad of that the next time they went out on patrol. It had been…

"Pay attention!" the Ranger snapped at him, just as Maldir, who was standing next to him, gave him a sharp nudge.

"Sir!" With a glare at Maldir, Aragorn was immediately alert again.

"Please tell me if I'm boring you," Gelion said, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Not at all, sir," Aragorn replied.

"Good. In that case, I'm sure you won't mind demonstrating the defence now." The Ranger turned back to Halbarad. "Speed isn't important yet. Pay attention to your feet, and try not to leave an opening for your opponent this time."

Halbarad nodded and turned to face Aragorn.

Aragorn positioned himself to defend, noting from the corner of his eye that the captain had turned up to watch the recruits. This was not the first time he'd been asked to show a move for the others, and he made sure to move somewhat slower than he would have done in a real fight. Halbarad's attack was fast, especially considering the move was new to him.

"Again," Gelion said, "And slow down, both of you. You can do it properly later on."

Gelion made them go through the move a few times, then told them to them switch so that it was Aragorn's turn to attack, and repeat again.

"Now everybody pair off and let me see how you fare," he said, and as the recruits tried the move themselves, he moved around to correct them, leaving Halbarad and Aragorn to practice alone.

They moved into position again, and Aragorn smiled to himself as he briefly caught Halbarad's eye – though Halbarad was one of the best swordsmen among the recruits, Aragorn knew he had the edge over him; even if a little voice inside him whispered ‘ _for now_ '.

The first time, Aragorn attacked, and broke through Halbarad's defence, striking him on his upper arm. Even with wooden swords, it would hurt, but Halbarad merely grinned and stepped up again.

It was now Halbarad's turn to attack, and Aragorn found his hit from the previous round had only made Halbarad the more determined, enough to break through his defence and strike him on the head. Pushing his advantage as Aragorn was briefly dazed, Halbarad attacked again and Aragorn's instinctive parry left him open to a wide swing that caught him in the ribs. Gasping for breath, he struck out blindly, a loud curse telling him he had somehow hit Halbarad.

Halbarad, clumsily cradling his right hand, looked shocked more than anything.

"Did I hurt you?" Aragorn asked at the same time as Halbarad asked him if he was all right. Simultaneously came a belated shout from Gelion to ease off.

The other recruits gathered round, only to move aside immediately for Gelion and the captain. Gelion was about to speak, but the captain stepped in. "I will deal with these two. Continue the lesson for the others."

"Now, come." Aragorn and Halbarad followed the captain as he led them to the healer's tent.

"Can't any of you recruits stay of trouble for one day?" the captain asked, sounding resigned as much as angry. Aragorn thought it wisest not to disagree, or to answer at all, nor did Halbarad react beyond an indrawn breath and an indignant expression.

"Your injuries," the captain now said curtly. Aragorn indicated, somewhat sheepishly, what by now felt like an enormous lump on his forehead and his sore ribs, and Halbarad, equally awkwardly, held out his right hand.

"That lump should go down by itself; let me know if you start to feel dizzy or sick," the captain said to Aragorn. "Now take off your gambeson so I can look at your side."

"Probably not broken," he added as Aragorn bit back a curse when he prodded him in the ribs.

"Your hand," he said to Halbarad. "Well, those _are_ broken," he added after examining Halbarad's fingers closely. "You, hand me some splints for fingers," he snapped at Aragorn, who quickly complied.

Aragorn stood by worriedly as the captain splinted Halbarad's fingers. His own injuries hurt worse now the heat of the fight was disappearing, but Halbarad looked almost green, as if he was undecided between fainting and throwing up. The captain did bind up the fingers neatly, but Aragorn suspected he had been a bit less gentle than he could have been, as he had been in prodding at his side before.

As soon as he was done, the captain stepped back so that they both faced him.

"What did you think you were doing?" The captain held his gaze, and Aragorn found it difficult to reply, or meet his eyes for long.

"I… I forgot myself," he replied eventually, catching a glimpse of Halbarad nodding in agreement, then stopping abruptly as the captain turned to look at him.

"You forgot yourself," the captain repeated. "I suppose I should be pleased that you remembered again. Had you forgotten yourselves any more than this, I'd not have been surprised if I'd ended up explaining to the Chieftain how I'd let either his grandson or his wife's cousin be killed on my watch."

The captain was silent for some time, regarding them both sternly, until Aragorn was ready to squirm. At last, the captain spoke again. "You did both fight well, and I'd be hard put to it to declare a winner. However, I never want to see this lack of sparring discipline from either of you again."

"No, sir." In chorus.

"Now as for your punishment," the captain said, shaking his head. "I doubt mere sentry duty will strike much fear in either of you, but the other recruits are going to be pleased to find out that there will be a slight change in the latrine duty roster. As soon as you can put some force into digging, that is."


	4. Bridge

**Late March/April 2952**

"The captain wants to see you!" Maldir called as Halbarad walked past him on his way to the archery field.

Halbarad raised a hand in acknowledgement, and turned towards the captain's tent, wondering what the captain wanted him for.

As he entered the captain's tent, he saw that Aragorn was there as well, and he wondered even more what this was about. His pallet and the tent he shared with Aragorn were tidy, he had not fallen asleep on guard, and he had heard only praise from his instructors. Both he and Aragorn had taken their punishment for the sparring incident; but even so, most of the others had already been assigned to a patrol, and he was still waiting, just like the previous season.

"Stand easy," the captain said, going on as Halbarad did, "Most recruits from your group have already been assigned to a patrol."

"I know, sir," Halbarad replied. _Oh no, not another season in training,_ he thought, unable to stop himself from worrying. _Or he has patrols in mind for us, or …_

The captain sighed and continued. "Halbarad, stop fretting. You are the youngest in your group; I did hold you back for your age last season, but if you are not ready, none of you lads would be. You are more level-headed than many who have years on you, and you have learned all about Rangering that you can learn here."

"Thank you, sir."

"But I did not call you here to sing your praises," the captain said.

Halbarad waited. "Sir?" he finally asked.

"Since Arag...Estel has already been on patrol when he lived in Rivendell, the captain of the Hoardale Company is willing to have him in his patrol. I have commended you to him also. So, if you are willing, you will go to the Coldfells patrol together with Estel. If you say no, no harm done; I also have a place with the Bree Company for you."

Halbarad quickly considered his reply. _The Coldfells? The Hoardale Company_ never _takes recruits, but the captain thinks I can do it, and he would not just say that._ I _think I can do it. Well, so I hope..._ He did not look at Aragorn, as he knew what his friend would say. Above all, he realised that, as fearsome as the Coldfells were, he _wanted_ to go.

"I will take the Coldfells place, sir," he said.

"Good," the captain said, his expression turning stern after a nod of approval. "Now, you have done well here, but that doesn't make you a Ranger. It makes you a recruit who's done well in training. Thinking you know everything when you go on patrol will only make you a corpse. Continuing to learn may turn you into a Ranger, though you may still end up dead before you gain your star." He paused, then turned his head slightly to include Aragorn. "And that warning goes for you as well, no matter how well Elrond's sons prepared you."

~*~

"Why was the Captain so concerned about the Coldfells?" Aragorn asked that evening in their tent. "I understand it's a dangerous patrol, but he seemed very worried even so."

"For a start, that patrol _never_ takes recruits," Halbarad replied. "I don't know much about the Coldfells, except that it's troll country, and it's where your grandfather was killed."

Aragorn only nodded. He knew of course, but it was hard to relate Arador to himself. He could barely remember his father, and his grandfather was truly no more than a name and the tale of a gruesome death. Even so, he suddenly felt the lack keenly.

~*~

A week later, as he and Aragorn – _Estel,_ Halbarad corrected himself, _especially once we're outside the Angle_ – set off to meet up with their patrol. Halbarad could barely contain his excitement, as he had only been outside the Angle a few times, and always with his father. Still, a patrol was not a pleasure outing, and he should gain control of himself before they met with the Rangers – even if a glance at A… Estel betrayed that his friend looked as excited as he himself felt.

"Are you sure you know where we are supposed to meet the patrol?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes," Halbarad said, "And that is the third time you asked. Stop worrying. Anyway, I thought you had patrolled with Rangers before?" They were to meet a few miles to the north of the Last Bridge, on the other side of the Hoarwell; the place should be easy enough to find even though he had not been there before.

" _You_ are telling _me_ not to worry?" Aragorn replied, and went on at Halbarad's grin. "Only once, and it wasn't around here and I didn't have to track them down first."

Halbarad nodded, and added, "Shouldn't we start to look for a good place to camp? It'll be dark in another hour."

~*~

"Any luck?" Aragorn asked as Halbarad returned to their camp.

"No," Halbarad replied and with a grimace held up the snares he had set the previous night.

"Maybe tonight," Aragorn said. "Anyway, we do have enough food with us."

"I know, but our bread isn't getting less stale, and rabbit is better than dried meat."

"And in a few weeks' time, if we have no luck hunting then, we'll be glad of stale bread and dried meat," Aragorn replied with a snort. "Fine Rangers we'll make, complaining about our food after a day."

"Then it's just as well our new captain can't hear us," Halbarad grinned, his mood restored. "Let's go; it's good walking weather."

That was certainly true, Aragorn thought. It was a fine, sunny day, though it was still cold this early in the morning.

They walked in silence for a while. Aragorn looked around him eagerly, for these lands were new to him. Though the Road was quiet, they had been warned to avoid it; even if it was still early in the year, there might be Dwarves travelling between Wilderland and the Blue Mountains already. Instead, they should take the closest path they could find skirting the road in the hills to the north.

He wondered when he would have the chance to travel to the Blue Mountains, and maybe even see the Sea – he had seen maps in Rivendell, and read descriptions of the lands of Eriador, and of course Elladan and Elrohir had told him of their travels. But none of that could compare to being there, seeing a place with his own eyes.

"What are those?" he asked after some time as he noticed a ruined wall and tower high above their path.

"Ruins."

"I can see that." Aragorn ignored Halbarad's grin.

"They are of Rhudaur," Halbarad added.

"Rhudaur?" Aragorn asked.

"Some may be as old as Arnor," Halbarad said, "but most of the towers along the Road were built by them when they were at war with Cardolan and Arthedain."

Aragorn nodded. He hadn't always paid attention to his history lessons, but even though he'd had no idea that any of it was relevant to him he had taken an interest in the story of the end of Arnor, and the wars between the three kingdoms.

"Of course the Angle was part of Rhudaur too in those days," Halbarad added, looking south towards the Road. "And hardly anyone even lived there until the hobbits, before they moved on west to Bree and their Shire."

"Have you ever met a hobbit?" Aragorn asked.

Halbarad shook his head. "No."

"I have seen one," Aragorn said.

"But you've not been that far west, and they're said to stay at home if they can at all help it."

"It was in Rivendell. I was ten or so, and a hobbit had come there travelling with a troop of …"

"…Dwarves," Halbarad interrupted him.

"How do you know?"

"The story of their quest was told all through the Angle for a year, though I'm sure most people didn't believe even half of it," Halbarad said.

"Most of it seems to be true," Aragorn responded, "Except for Thorin Oakenshield killing the dragon with his bare hands, or Erebor being paved with gold, if you've heard _those_ tales. I didn't get to meet the hobbit, though; I only saw him from a distance. I was kept out of their way, and that of all other travellers, even if I never realised it at the time. I would have liked to hear him tell his tale himself when he came back."

"Who knows," Halbarad said. "Perhaps you still will one day. But unless you plan on walking through the night, we should start looking for a good place to sleep."

~*~

The next day went much as the previous one, although by now they had left the ruins behind. The land began to fall towards the river, but their path was barely worth the name, and they still often had to scramble across or go around rocky ridges. Even so, Halbarad kept an eye out for tracks and Ranger signs that might have been left behind. It might still be almost a day to the meeting point, but it would be embarrassing to be caught if the Rangers had a scout out this far.

That evening Halbarad set snares again; they didn't really need to, but saving their supplies for later was still a good idea – he'd heard enough of his father's stories of patrols that were reduced to eating old bulrushes and tree bark to know that much. Besides, fresh meat would be welcome.

He had the last watch, so as soon as Aragorn was awake, he set off to check and collect his snares. Again, all his snares were empty, but it was still early enough in the morning that he could probably have waited another hour or so. _I want to be well underway by then, though; maybe tomorrow…_

On the way back to their camp, Halbarad took a different route from the one he had taken the night before. _I wonder how close I can get before Aragorn notices me. Wait… what is that?_

There were deer prints on the path, heading off to the right.

 _And the wind to my advantage…_ Halbarad took his bow in hand, an arrow at the ready. The trail was easy to follow, and it was not long before he reached a small clearing. A roe buck, very young judging by its antlers, was standing in the clearing, so focussed on its meal of fresh spring grass that it was oblivious to any danger.

Halbarad slowly put the arrow to the string and drew, the deer still unaware of its danger.

_Aim._

_Release._

The arrow struck a tuft of grass just in front of the deer, and Halbarad smiled as the animal bounded off and was gone.

 _Learn some wariness, young one,_ he thought as he walked over to pick up his arrow. _Next time I may actually be hungry, rather than merely bored with dried rations._

~*~

"You let it go?"

Halbarad nodded and shrugged, unapologetic.

"I must introduce you to Glorfindel when I get the chance; he'd probably have done the same," Aragorn added with a shake of his head. "Now let's get going; I want to meet up with our patrol."

The narrow path forced them to walk single file, and they mostly walked in silence. Aragorn wished he hadn't mentioned Glorfindel, for now as well as looking forward to meeting the patrol, he thought of Rivendell. Even though he had settled in well in the Angle and among the recruits, Rivendell would always remain home to him, even if the Angle was so as well. Looking ahead, if he was honest with himself, he was anxious about meeting the Rangers. Aside from the Rangers in Caras Dirnen and the training camp, he had only previously met the ones who had been on that one patrol. _What if…_ He glanced at Halbarad, who seemed to have shaken off all cares, and smiled inwardly. _If Halbarad can stop worrying, surely I can?_

~*~

Halbarad waited at the edge of the road while Aragorn went ahead to see whether the Last Bridge was safe to cross; there was no reason it shouldn't be, but if there were sentries from their patrol _any_ where, it would be there. Besides, the captain had sent them off with the instruction to be as careful as if they were trailing an Orc-troop.

He could hear Aragorn coming back already, his footsteps rustling softly in last year's dead leaves.

"The bridge is clear. Let's go," Aragorn said, and Halbarad quickly stood up to follow him. He had been here once before, though he had not crossed the bridge then – he had been twelve or so, and his father had taken him on a walking trip up to the Bridge and back south into the Angle again.

_"Why can we not cross the Bridge, Father?" he had asked._

_"Let's keep that for when you're a Ranger, lad," and his father had given him one of his all too rare smiles._

The Last Bridge looked no different than it had then, but as he crossed it, even if he wasn't a Ranger yet, he couldn't help a quick grin at the memory.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked as they left the Road again after crossing the bridge.

"Nothing much, I was thinking of a trip I took with my father a few years ago," Halbarad replied.

Aragorn's wince was so brief that Halbarad could almost believe he had imagined it, but he knew he hadn't. Any apology would make it worse, though, and he said nothing in the end.

"Now to find the camp," Aragorn said.

"Down along the river, and turn left at the marker stone." Halbarad replied.

~*~

 _Are we there yet?_ Aragorn felt like asking, but he followed Halbarad's lead silently.

"Here," Halbarad said at last, and Aragorn had to admit that he would have missed the marker.

"Now we should follow the path until we find the camp," Halbarad added.

The path was no more than a deer trail, but eventually they came to a small clearing among the trees. Halbarad stopped and whistled a signal. He then sat down to wait, and Aragorn followed suit.


	5. Patrol

# Ch 5: Patrol

**April – June, 2952**

Halbarad was getting impatient. _As is Estel,_ he thought as the other got up to pace.

"Will you stop that?" he finally snapped after Aragorn had paced around the clearing at least twenty times.

"Please do," a strange voice suddenly spoke from above them. "Your turning about is making me dizzy."

Before either of them could even start to draw their swords, the stranger jumped down.

"So, you're the recruits we're minding for this patrol," he said. "Lesson one: just because you arranged a meeting place, doesn't mean you're going to be the only ones there. By the way, I'm Gwindor, your captain."

"Umm… Pleased to meet you, sir," Halbarad replied.

"I'll say this for you two, though, at least neither of you had the bright idea of trying to sneak up on our camp," the captain said. "Now, get your packs and follow me."

~*~

 _Walking, walking, walking._ At first both he and Halbarad had been looking around eagerly at all the new sights. By now, they had been walking for days and Aragorn felt they were going in circles, so similar was the landscape mile after mile. On their right, tall trees ran down towards the river, while on the left the terrain continued to slope upwards and clumps of evergreens grew wherever their roots could find purchase on the rocky ground; they were never very far from the Hoarwell, which ran swift and noisily among the rocks.

The path was narrow here, and they were walking single file. Halbarad was just in front of him and the captain behind. No one spoke.

Suddenly, when the path widened slightly, the captain called for a halt. Leaving the others to take a rest, he called Halbarad and Aragorn over to him.

"How are your feet?" he asked. "Any soreness or chafing?"

"I'm doing fine," Aragorn said. His boots were not very old, but he had already walked a fair distance in them.

"No problems, sir," Halbarad said.

"Is that so? Then take off your boots and show me."

"Sir?" Halbarad asked as he sat down to take off his boots and socks. Aragorn could see a large blood blister on his friend's left heel.

"Hmm, as I thought," the captain said. "Why did you not mention it before?"

"But it's only a bit sore, and I can easily keep up," Halbarad replied.

"Until it bursts, and then you would slow us down. Probably when we need to hurry. Now have Turgon tend it for you, and then we can go on."

"Yes sir," Halbarad replied meekly.

Later, Aragorn asked him why he didn't speak up earlier. "That must have hurt," he said.

"It wasn't that bad," Halbarad said. "I didn't think it mattered. And I didn't want to bother Turgon about a blister. I'm just glad he didn't ask about my legs."

Aragorn rolled his eyes, and Halbarad laughed. "Don't worry; I really don't want the captain to take me to task again."

~*~

The next morning, Halbarad duly checked that his boots weren't chafing as they started on another day's walking – the company's healer had repeated the captain's warning about taking care of himself. The blister was still a bit painful, but not as much as it had been. Turgon had made him feel a bit less foolish by reminding him that nearly everybody got blisters in new boots, even if they were used to walking long distances. _Father told me the same thing once, so I should have known_ , he thought, _but as they say, experience is the best teacher_.

"Have you noticed?" Aragorn asked, "We have turned away from the river."

"Almost due west," Halbarad replied after a quick look at the sun.

"The captain's sister's family has a farm about ten miles from here," Ragnir, the Ranger just behind them said. "We usually stop there for a day or two if we're patrolling this side of the river."

"Are there many farms like that out here?" Aragorn asked.

"There are three or four more families within about thirty miles," Ragnir replied. "Further west, where the land is better for farming, there are some hamlets and villages. It would be easier if they all dwelt in the Angle, if you ask me, but since they choose to live out here, we have to keep an eye out for their safety."

Halbarad let the rest of the conversation between Ragnir and Aragorn run by without listening; it was an old argument that he had heard both sides of often enough. For now he looked forward to the rest, not just for the blister on his heel, but his legs were feeling the walking more than he had expected. It was still almost a day's journey, though, and at first they were scrambling among the rocks as the terrain climbed away from the river. Later, the path became easier, and they walked two or three together rather than in single file.

It was already nearly dark when they reached the farm, and while the yellow glow of a lantern from inside the open front door wasn't that of home, it looked homely enough.

"You"ll have to sleep in the hayloft," the captain's sister, mistress Rían, welcomed them, "but it's warm and dry, so not too bad, I"d imagine."

The Rangers all assured her that the hayloft was fine, and Halbarad found himself weary enough that he was ready to fall over and sleep anywhere. As he stifled a yawn, she added that she would serve soup and bread in the house in a while, and if one or two of them could lend a hand chopping wood, it would be welcome.

Halbarad and Edrahil, the company's lieutenant, volunteered to take care of the wood. By the time they were done, the others were sitting or standing in the farm's kitchen. Aragorn was setting out bowls for them, while the captain was cutting slices off a loaf of bread. As well as the Rangers and the captain's sister, the farmer himself was seated at the table, along with a boy of about ten years old, and three older girls who looked so like Rían that they could only be her daughters.

~*~

Aragorn was about to take another spoonful of soup, when a nudge from Halbarad nearly made him spill it.

"Have you noticed the one girl looking at you?" he said softly, unheard by the others in the general hubbub.

"Don't be silly," Aragorn whispered back. "Why would she be?"

"I think she likes you," Halbarad replied with a sly grin.

"Oh, come on." Aragorn quickly glanced up from his soup to find the girl was indeed watching him. He felt his face flush bright red with embarrassment as he looked away just as quickly.

He kept his eyes fixed on his soup for the rest of the meal, though he was still all too aware of the girl watching him, not to mention Halbarad sitting beside him with a smirk on his face.

It was a relief when the meal was over and Rían set her daughters to work clearing the table and cleaning up. He hoped the patrol wouldn't stay too long, or that the girl would be too busy with her chores over the next few days – after all, he could scarcely explain that his heart was already given, and where, no matter that he saw little chance of _that_ dream ever coming true.

The next day he was busy helping the farmer, Hirluin, replacing damaged roof tiles, and he was mercifully free from being stared at. When he came down from the roof, it was already nearly evening and time for the day meal again.

The girl was seated opposite him, but to his relief her attention was directed at Halbarad and on Ohtar who was the next-youngest in their patrol. Now it was his turn. He leant over to Halbarad and whispered, "I think she likes you more than me."

Halbarad's blush looked as if it would equal his from the night before, and now it was Aragorn's turn to smirk.

They stayed at the farm for another two days, but Aragorn suspected that mistress Rían had noticed her daughter's interest in the Rangers, as she was obviously kept busy and away from them from then on, and there were no further uncomfortable moments during their meals.

~*~

It was the first time in several days that Halbarad didn't have sentry duty, so between having had the morning guard shift and being an early riser anyway, he wasn't surprised to wake up around the time the guard change was due. _I may as well get up – as long as I take care not to wake anyone else._ Today they would at last move into the Ettenmoors.

Halbarad signalled to the sentry that he would be walking around nearby and the other waved at him in acknowledgement. Quietly, he made his way up the rocky outcrop overlooking the Hoarwell underneath which they had made their camp. _I'm not the only one who's restless this night_ , he thought as he spotted another Ranger, who had been looking out over the river, and now turned at his approach.

"What are you doing here?" Aragorn's tone was halfway between a challenge and a greeting.

"Good morning to you too, Estel."

Aragorn sighed. "Good morning. I'm sorry; I'm feeling out of sorts."

"It is a bit early for you to be out and about," Halbarad replied. It was too; Aragorn was usually awake by sunrise, but it was rare to see him up much earlier unless he needed to be.

"Either a bit early or very late."

"Did you not sleep at all?" If something bothered him, he might well not have; where Halbarad did his best brooding in the early morning, Aragorn seemed to prefer to do his under the stars. What _was_ surprising in that case was that the captain had not interfered.

"Not really; I may have dozed off once or twice."

"Are you all right?"

"Of course I am."

Halbarad raised an eyebrow at him. That was snappier than was necessary; rare to see Aragorn this grumpy, but he had been out of sorts ever since the patrol had stopped at that farm.

"Really? And here I thought you were missing the tender glances of the farmer's daughter."

"Hardly," Aragorn replied with a grimace, "Besides, if I recall correctly, she was last gazing adoringly at you and Ohtar."

Halbarad only rolled his eyes in return. _I don't think it's the thought of the farmer's daughter that's bothering you – but you_ were _thinking of some other girl… I"ll find out eventually._ He could be patient; if he pestered Aragorn about it, his friend would only turn defensive and silent.

"But you're right on one point," Aragorn went on, his expression suddenly serious. "I _am_ troubled." He sat down, and Halbarad sat down next to him. "Two days north from here is my father's grave."

Again, Halbarad said nothing; what _could_ he say? He did put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder, though, and got a quick smile in return.

Aragorn folded his hands and stared at them as he continued to speak. "I wish I could go there, but the captain says it's not safe and there will be other opportunities." He sighed. "He's right of course, but even so, it's harder than I thought I would find it."

"Did not your brothers take you there from Rivendell?" Halbarad asked softly.

At first Aragorn remained silent, but then he replied. "No. Before I learnt who I am, it would have meant nothing to me, and after there was no time to go so far afield before I came to the Angle. And it would have been hard on them as well." He turned his head to look at Halbarad. "I only know this because Glorfindel told me. They rode with his patrol when he died, and they buried him. I think they still blame themselves for not spotting the ambush before it was too late. They don't like to talk about him, or at least not to me, but they were the closest of friends with my father."

They sat looking at the slowly lightening landscape for some time longer, until Aragorn at last said, "Well, shall we go back to the camp? I'm sure the others want their breakfast."

Halbarad gave an exaggerated sigh. As mere recruits and the youngest members of the patrol, the task of fetching water and preparing breakfast fell to them nearly every morning.

When they got back to the camp, the captain immediately called them over.

"My compliments for your common sense," he said.

"Sir?" Halbarad asked, more than a little confused.

"I had a bet with Edrahil on whether you two would try to go haring off north by yourselves," the captain replied.

"I won't say I didn't think about it," Aragorn said with an embarrassed half-grin.

"Well, lad," the captain said, "I'm glad that you're so honest, but sometimes discretion is the better part of valour. Still, I won the bet, so I won't hold it against you."

Both Halbarad and Aragorn couldn't help laughing as the captain sent them off. "You"d better get started on your tasks; we have a long day's walking ahead."


	6. Scout

**June – July, 2952**

_It's probably wrong to even think it, and I wouldn't say it out loud, but so far the Ettenmoors have been almost boring,_ Halbarad thought. _The landscape's a bit rockier than before, but that's all. I suppose boredom is better than being chased by Orcs or worse, though…_

He shook his head and looked properly at the bleak landscape beyond their camp. As dull as it all might seem, any of these piles of rocks, any gully, any line of low, windswept trees could hide a troop of Orcs or a troll's shelter.

"Have you heard yet?" he asked Aragorn. "We'll be here for at least two days, maybe longer, while a few patrols go out to scout."

"I know," Aragorn replied. "I'm in one of the scou… Oh, you weren't chosen…"

Halbarad shook his head. "No," was all he said. _Maybe the next one, the captain said._ Then he noticed that Aragorn's expression had fallen. "But you'll do well." He hoped he had managed to keep most of his disappointment hidden. "Next time," he added with a shrug. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning early," Aragorn replied.

"I can wake you up as soon as I'm awake myself," Halbarad offered slyly. "You wouldn't want to oversleep."

"We're not leaving _that_ early," Aragorn protested. "Just because you happen to wake up with the light…"

~*~

_I shouldn't be so happy about this patrol,_ Aragorn thought on the third morning as he followed Edrahil, who was in charge of the scouting party, along a narrow, rocky path up a hill. _This isn't a pleasure outing, and that we haven't yet seen trace of Orcs or anything else doesn't mean it's not dangerous._ It was still good to be out here for real. For a start, he had a chance to prove his skills as a Ranger. And it might help him to stop brooding over Arwen. Before, he had thought that he had buried his feelings about her deeply enough, but the days at the farm had made it clear to him that he was still smitten with – still _loved_ – Elrond's daughter. _At least Halbarad backed off on the teasing, even if he does suspect there's more to it. And if there's anyone among the Dúnedain I would tell, it would be him. But not yet. Perhaps not ever._

Edrahil stopped before they reached the crest of the hill. He gestured at the others to stay back, and crouched down before making his way further up to see what lay beyond.

_On a training patrol, I'd think he was being so cautious to show how to keep good cover. It's much the same as how an Elvish patrol would do it, though, except much slower, much more careful,_ Aragorn thought just as Edrahil turned his head and gestured at the others to remain where they were. Only Amras was ordered up. He nodded at the lieutenant and slowly edged up, his short hunting bow within easy reach as he settled in next to Edrahil.

After a while the lieutenant came back down to where Aragorn and the other two were waiting. "I'm going to take a look on the other side; stay here until you are called to come." He addressed all three of them, but looked longest at Aragorn, who nodded in confirmation.

Edrahil was gone for close to half an hour before Amras looked back to the others and nodded that they could follow. Amras himself remained where he was as the other three made their way across the hilltop. The other side of the hill looked much the same to Aragorn as where they had come from, and a quick look around revealed no obvious dangers. _Is he_ too _careful? Elves would not have waited so long…_ but then he remembered a warg hunt with his brothers and knew he was being unfair to the Rangers. _Besides, I already knew Edrahil is always cautious._ Even his own presence – whether for who he was or for being a recruit and inexperienced – might be influencing the lieutenant's actions.

"Here." Edrahil called them over. "Careful, don't step in the tracks."

Aragorn looked down. _Orc tracks going northwest, where we were going._ From where he was standing he couldn't see more than these few careless footprints.

"Estel, Ornendil, what do you make of these tracks?" Edrahil nodded at Aragorn. "You first."

Aragorn came closer and crouched down for a good look. The footprints were muddled, but he could still make out that more than one or two pairs of feet had made them. He glanced over at where the Orcs had to have come from, but saw no hints of their passage in that direction. He had more luck when he looked the other way. _Some broken twigs on those bushes. It's not much, but it's enough to know where they went._

"There were at least two, but not more than four or so, or they would have left more tracks," he said. "They were careless to leave these footprints, though they were cautious otherwise, except for the broken twigs on the bushes over there." He looked up to see Edrahil and Ornendil nod in agreement. "From how much the mud has dried out, yesterday, maybe two days ago. I think it's a scouting party," he finished.

"I have nothing to add," Ornendil said.

"Why a scouting party?" Edrahil said to Aragorn. "Why not messengers?"

"I think there were three or four. If they were messengers, there would likely be only two," Aragorn replied.

"Good point," Edrahil said. "So, we know this scouting party passed through here not too long ago. What would you do now, if you were in my place?"

Aragorn did not have to think long. "I'd go that way" – he pointed – "where they came from, and try to find their camp."

"You wouldn't go after them?" Edrahil asked.

"No, sir," Aragorn replied. "They're at least a day ahead and heading away from _our_ camp, and it stands to reason that there is a camp they came from, and will return to. That's where the main danger is, not with the scouts."

Edrahil nodded. "Very well. Let's go find our Orc camp."

They set off again, now heading almost due east. Aragorn did of course know that the lieutenant hadn't decided to head for the camp on _his_ observation – Glorfindel had once tested his insight in the same way on patrol; it was still good to know he'd had the right idea. The lieutenant called on Aragorn and Ornendil to lead and look for what tracks the Orcs had left on the way from their camp.

_There isn't much to go on, but between us I think we can keep sight of their tracks._ Aragorn didn't yet think too much about what would happen once they found the camp. _That depends on_ what _we find, I suspect._

They were now following an almost continuous trail and Aragorn raised a hand to signal a stop. As the others halted, he realised what he had done. "I'm sorry," he turned to Edrahil as his face flushed bright red, "I didn't mean to…"

"…imagine yourself in my place so thoroughly, I'm sure. But feel free to share your reason for taking over my patrol," the lieutenant said.

"I think we're getting close to the camp, sir; probably less than an hour from here," Aragorn said. Both Edrahil and Ornendil gave him a considering look.

"Why?" Edrahil asked.

"They were much less careful about not leaving a trail than they were before, and close to their camp they probably weren't worried about being seen or tracked."

"And if I needed to ask whether you ever patrolled with the peredhil…" Edrahil shook his head. "Good thinking, though." Next, he spoke to all of them. "From here on, silence."

They went on quickly, but carefully. The lieutenant had taken the lead again, with Amras just behind, and the other three spread out slightly a few steps further back. After what Aragorn reckoned was close to an hour they came to a low, rocky ridge. Now it was Edrahil's turn to raise a hand to stop them, and he gestured that they should move back some distance and seek cover.

From where Aragorn was sitting he couldn't see where the lieutenant went, but Amras was again keeping watch with his bow in hand, and there was little to do but wait until Edrahil got back. Aragorn used the time to quickly clean his sword and check his own bow's string. He wondered what Edrahil would do once he found the Orc camp. _It'll depend on how many there are; we'll find out soon enough…_

It was close to another hour before the lieutenant came back. "We're in luck," he announced as he sat down between Beleg and Ornendil. "There's only ten of them." He looked at Aragorn and the other two. "There's enough of the day left that they'll be still asleep, bar the sentries."

Edrahil called over Amras, who was still keeping watch. "Here's the plan. I'll take out the sentries together with Ornendil. They have no tents, so once the path is clear, Amras picks off as many as he can with his bow when I give the signal, while Estel, Ornendil, Beleg and I will go in and engage them directly."

Once they were near the camp, the wait for the lieutenant and Ornendil to take care of the sentries seemed endless, but at last Ornendil came back to get them.

Aragorn followed close behind Ornendil as they approached the camp, but joined the lieutenant as they split into two groups of two. As soon as he crouched down to wait, Aragorn took a deep breath to settle into readiness. The approach to the camp had been much the same as what Elladan and Elrohir would have done, but _now_ … His brothers would have rushed in rather than this slow moving into position. _Glorfindel would approve though,_ he thought with a grin. Still, this wasn't his first raid on an Orc camp, and he was eager to attack. He had a good overview of the camp, so when the lieutenant gave the signal, he saw Amras's arrows hit four Orcs in quick succession. Two stayed down with arrows in their back, but the others were able to find cover, along with the other four.

Aragorn ran down to the camp as soon as Edrahil sent them in. Two of the Orcs who had found cover attempted to flee and he went after them. The first only turned to fight at the last moment and Aragorn raised his sword only just in time to fend off the other's attack. They exchanged several blows, but Aragorn's longer reach soon let him get the better of his opponent and he dealt him a long slash along his sword arm, and a blow to his left shoulder as the other stumbled. _Now finish him._ The Orc attempted to raise an arm to fend off the next strike, but Aragorn's blade bit deep into his throat and he fell.

A quick look around revealed that all Orcs had been slain, and Aragorn made his way back over to the other Rangers. He arrived just as Amras, who had been busy retrieving his arrows, also joined them.

"Well done so far, men," Edrahil said. "Now we clean up the camp so it looks untouched and wait for the scouts to walk back in."

"But that could be days," Ornendil said.

"I doubt it," Edrahil said, "but it'll take as long as it takes."

By noon the next day, Aragorn was heartily tired of sitting around waiting while still staying alert. As the group's best archers, the final part of the trap relied on him and Amras, and though the others had taken their turn, they took the longer shifts. Aragorn was about to take a minute or two to stretch his legs and ease his shoulders as much as possible, when he heard the signal that warned him the Orcs were returning.

Aragorn nodded to himself in confirmation. _Three Orcs, heading over here._ He readied his bow. _Now wait until they are in the open and hope they don't become suspicious too quickly._ Orcs had a good sense of smell, and the weather was warm enough that there were already flies amassing around the corpses of their fellows. The thought turned Aragorn queasy, and he abruptly wished he had time to take a sip of water to settle himself. He swallowed hard to force down the content of his stomach.

_There they are… Just a few more steps._ But the first Orc slowed down, looking around, just before he reached the place Aragorn and Amras had agreed on. _That one suspects something,_ Aragorn knew. _I need to get the last one first. Come on; one more step. There!_

Aragorn's arrow took the rearmost Orc in the throat, followed by Amras taking out the second. His second arrow struck the Orc in the chest at almost the same time as Amras's arrow hit him in the back.

"Where would the scouts have headed?" Beleg wondered aloud that evening. They had continued on past the Orc camp for a few hours before making their own camp, though the lieutenant had still thought it better not to risk a fire.

Aragorn was listening to the conversation, but sat slightly aside from the others; he knew he had done fairly well, but he was still new enough to battle that even the slaying of Orcs made him feel queasy – _though at least I didn't throw up like after my first battle._

"I don't know," Edrahil said, "But from how long they may have been gone they could even have turned back and been scouting out our own camp. Nothing to be done about it now except keep our eyes open. So rest well tonight; tomorrow we head back. Amras, you have the first watch."

~*~

_Almost three weeks since Aragorn's Orcs,_ Halbarad thought. _And nothing untoward on my scouting expedition. So far this patrol has been too quiet to be believed._ He laughed to himself. _This is probably the moment that Father would warn me not to carve the meat before the boar is taken._

_And he also warned me to always be alert to danger!_ Halbarad halted as he saw a random flash of light far in the distance. _The sun glinting off metal, off a weapon?_ He couldn't be sure, but all his hunting instincts warned him. _Wait until I'm sure, or risk a false warning? The captain didn't set me as an advance scout to hesitate._ He shrugged and whistled sharply to signal his sighting.

He didn't have to wait long.

"What did you see?" the captain asked as he came running up.

"Sunlight on metal, I think," he replied. "Eastward, down along that line of trees."

The captain nodded. "Could be... There is a path there. I'll send a few men ahead, and we'll wait here."

Aragorn looked at him curiously as he returned to where the others had stopped, and Halbarad immediately made his way over to him.

"Why did we stop? What did you see?" his friend asked.

"A flash of sunlight on metal, I thought. It may be nothing, of course." Halbarad shrugged again. _And I may have reacted over that nothing_. "I'm not even certain I should have warned for it."

Aragorn nodded. "The captain seems to think the warning justified."

Halbarad was glad of the reassurance. _I doubt the captain really wanted two recruits along, and I don't have Aragorn's experience – I have never been in battle, or even_ seen _an Orc – but I should still try not to do anything too dumb._

The sun was already low on the horizon when the scouts came back, and the two men immediately went over to the captain to report. Halbarad watched intently, anxious to learn what, if anything, he had seen.

As soon as the two scouts had finished talking, the captain called the rangers together. _Not a false alarm. That's a relief, but I wonder what I saw. The captain doesn't seem too worried, but who goes in these lands except us, Orcs and trolls?_

"Thanks to young Halbarad's good observation and warning – the captain gave him a quick nod of approval – we found a patrol out of Rivendell," the captain said.

Halbarad looked down to hide his pleased grin at the captain's praise. _Elves, I spotted Elves!_

"Sir? They're… are we meeting up?" Aragorn asked, and Halbarad glanced sideways at the other's excited tone.

"Yes, we are," the captain replied. "They'll be here in a few hours, so we'll set up our camp back here, and prepare for our friends to join us."


	7. Elves!

**July, 2952**

"Stop trying to burn a hole through that hill with your eyes, and go collect some more firewood," Halbarad said to Aragorn as he passed him carrying two buckets of water. "They won't be here any quicker for your pacing."

_I know, but I can't help it…_ Aragorn thought. _I wonder who are in the patrol. I'd love to have some news from home… Rivendell... But home? What_ is _home? Rivendell, where I lived for close on twenty years, or Caras Dirnen where I spent barely a month?_ He cast a look at Halbarad who was off again to fetch more water, and thought he might as well follow his friend's advice. _And for all our work it's the company that makes it a feast, not the food, even if we do have some meat left from Amras's hunt two days ago._   

It was already dark when the preparations were finished and the Rangers could at last settle down to wait. Aragorn had just sat down beside Halbarad when the sentry's signal sounded, and immediately bounded to his feet. He waited impatiently for Halbarad to get up as well, craning his neck to see the Elves arriving.

_Is that Elladan? YES!_ He turned to grab Halbarad's arm and drag him along, but stopped again almost immediately. _I did behave like a fool over Arwen… Why would he be_ _glad to see me?_

He only realised he still had hold of Halbarad's arm when Halbarad pulled it back, and said that he had to go help the men serving out the food. "Go on," Halbarad added and gave him a nudge before he went off in the other direction. The movement drew Elladan's attention away from his conversation with the captain, but only for a brief smile and a nod at Aragorn. Despite the smile, Aragorn's doubts – _no, I might as well name it as what it is: fear –_ swirled up again, but he did move forward a bit further.

Even so, Aragorn still held back; Elladan had seen him and knew he was there – what he _wanted_ was to rush in to greet his brothers, but he could wait. _I certainly should wait; it's no more than good manners, and I doubt the captain would like being interrupted._

Soon Elladan and the captain finished speaking, and the peredhel closed the distance between him and Aragorn in a few quick steps. Elladan immediately pulled him into an embrace tight enough to squeeze the breath – and his doubts – from him, and Elrohir joined them.

Abruptly, the two broke the embrace, moving to hold him at arm's length for a thorough look-over.

"Little brother," Elrohir said. "It's good to see you."

"We'll talk later," Elladan added, and sent him off with a slap on the shoulder that felt as if it should leave a bruise.

Halbarad was still busy ladling stew into bowls, and with a shrug Aragorn joined him. _With my brothers still occupied, I may as well lend Halbarad a hand_. With two companies to be fed, the line was long, but there was still time for Aragorn to at least greet the members of the Elvish company by name. He was disappointed that Glorfindel wasn't in the patrol, as he had missed him nearly as much as his brothers, but it was already an unlikely chance that the two groups had even found each other – _besides, Glorfindel patrols without the twins as much as with them._ It was likely enough that Glorfindel was somewhere to the south of Rivendell, or near the High Pass.

"Estel!" Halbarad gave him another nudge.

Aragorn nearly spilled the bowl he had just filled and turned to glare at Halbarad, but then saw Elladan and Elrohir standing in front of them. Halbarad had already filled their bowls, and they were the last in line. They looked at him with identical expressions of amused exasperation.

"Still too caught up in dreams to be alert to danger, I see," Elrohir said, smiling. "But I'll save my rebukes, and my breath. Let's eat and get caught up."

"I wasn't daydreaming," Aragorn protested as the four walked over to where Elladan and Elrohir had put their packs, and sat down next to a small campfire.

"True, you were moping," Halbarad scoffed to laughter from the twins.

"Laugh if you must." Aragorn glared at his brothers, and attempted an offended look as he turned back to Halbarad. "And if we're going to talk about moping…"

"Let's not," Elladan interrupted. "I don't need further proof to see you two are a match for each other; and I'd rather eat in peace."

As soon as they were done eating, Elrohir spoke. "I must say we were surprised to find you here, not just this patrol, but you in particular. It's well known the Hoardale Company doesn't take recruits, and now they have _two._ "

"I doubt I'd have been here if I hadn't already had experience in the field, thanks to you two and Glorfindel," Aragorn said. 

"And I wouldn't be in this patrol if it hadn't been for my kinsman here," Halbarad added, and nodded at Aragorn. He then turned to the twins and addressed the one nearer him without hesitation. "Elladan… ."

Before he could continue, Elladan laughed. "How are you so certain?"

Halbarad shrugged. "That is easy. Your mouth is slightly wider than your brother's, and there are small differences in your manner. Besides, we _did_ meet before."

"True, but that was several years ago."

"Four. I have a good memory for details," Halbarad said.

"Perhaps, but it took your kinsman here some time before he could tell us apart without fail," Elrohir now joined in with a nod towards Aragorn.

Aragorn looked pained. "I was _five_ the last time I couldn't keep you apart," he protested. Halbarad now laughed openly along with the twins, and Aragorn wisely said nothing. _It's not even all that embarrassing, but if I protest too hard I'll never hear the end of it, from any of them …_

Not long after Halbarad started to yawn. "I'm off to sleep," he announced. "I have the last watch tonight. Try not to stay here talking until dawn," he said to Aragorn.

"Try not to wake me up when you get up for your watch," Aragorn retorted.

After Halbarad left, the others sat together for a while longer, until Aragorn too started to yawn. _It's not even midnight yet,_ he thought. _I've grown used to sleeping soon after dark unless I have sentry duty._

"One last thing before you keel over sleeping," Elrohir said with a smile, "the chance that we encountered you here proved fortunate for more than just ourselves." Elrohir reached for his pack and rummaged inside. "The lady Gilraen entrusted me with a letter for you on the chance that we might encounter you. She is well and sends her love."

All thoughts of sleep abruptly gone, Aragorn reached eagerly for the folded letter Elrohir held out for him and broke the seal. He could just about read it by the light of their small fire.

_My beloved son,_

_This is only a short note, as I do not know when or where it will find you, and I would not bore you with news that is old before you even see it. The house, nay the entire valley, seems quiet without you, though I am glad of your return to our kin. I have already had a letter from your grandmother describing your arrival and your time at home – she and grandfather send their love along with mine._

_Hopefully your patrol will go well, and I am eager for any reply you can manage to send me. I will send longer letters for you to your grandmother's house, rather than randomly into the Wild._

_Love, Mother_

_Is that all? It's so short…_ Aragorn thought when he finished the note.

"She's careful with what she sets down on paper, in case it falls into the wrong hands," Elrohir said. "I know she sent a longer letter to Caras Dirnen for you as well."

"And don't forget you _are_ welcome in Imladris," Elladan added giving him a stern look.

Aragorn blushed and bit his lip in embarrassment. _Were my doubts that clear to be read? By these two, undoubtedly…_ Even so, Elladan's words lifted a weight he hadn't known he carried off him.

"Now go to sleep," Elrohir admonished him. "We'll still be here in the morning."

~*~

In the morning as they said goodbye, Aragorn embraced both his brothers tightly. Elladan took Halbarad apart outside Aragorn's hearing, and they spoke together for a few minutes and smiled as they parted company.

Aragorn resisted the temptation to look back once they were on their way again. Halbarad walked beside him throughout the day, and Aragorn couldn't help notice how pleased the other still looked. His own mood was much darker. His mother's letter had reminded him that, as much as he had come to feel at home among the Dúnedain already, he _did_ miss Rivendell and all those who dwelt there. _Elrond, Mother… I would that I could speak with you right now, even if you would both upbraid me for brooding._ _Arwen… I thought that I could put aside all that I feel when I think of you, that it was truly no more than a boyish infatuation._ _Not that I have any hope that you would even consider returning my feelings, but I should admit the truth of them at least to myself._

Aragorn had taken to heart the warning from his brothers – _Remain careful out here. You've had an easy patrol so far, and these lands are treacherous_ – and he didn't lose himself completely in his thoughts, but kept some attention on the patrol's surroundings, even if he was in no frame of mind to be talkative. Halbarad had attempted to engage Aragorn's attention several times, and each time Aragorn rebuffed him with a few words. _I'll have to apologise later,_ he knew as he saw Halbarad's hurt expression the last time. _He doesn't deserve to be at the receiving end of this gloom of mine._

"Do you miss it much?" Halbarad asked when the patrol stopped for a rest break and Aragorn sat down by himself, looking south.

"Do I…? Oh yes, I miss Rivendell, and the people, and," he hesitated, "…Elrohir had a letter for me from my mother."

Halbarad nodded in reply, and to Aragorn's relief didn't ask further. Soon they were on their way again, and Halbarad was called to scout ahead once more, so now Aragorn was walking by himself along the narrow path. At first Aragorn was thankful not to be questioned further, but he also missed his friend's company. _And I definitely owe him an apology over my moping._  

"I'm sorry," he said that evening when they'd found a place to sleep where there weren't too many rocks poking through the soil, and they had wrapped themselves in their cloaks. "I'm not very good company, and I shouldn't inflict my brooding on you."

"I don't mind," Halbarad replied. "I miss home as well." He was quiet for some time, and Aragorn thought he might have fallen asleep already, but then he went on. "I wonder if it becomes easier if you're a Ranger for longer?"

"I don't know," Aragorn said. _It's not something you can just ask_ , he thought. _What if it does get easier and missing home so much means we shouldn't be Rangers yet? And it's Rivendell that I miss, too, but the Dúnedain are my people. Should I not miss Caras Dirnen as much? But no, I lived in Rivendell for most of my life. Perhaps Caras Dirnen will_ become _home as well?_


	8. Troll country

**August, 2952**

Halbarad started to shiver as soon as he stepped into the river. _The water's icy cold, for all that it's a fair summer's day. I should have kept my boots on... no, I'd rather keep them dry if I can; and the water would go over them anyway._ Once he stepped away from the shore the water came to over his knees, and he felt his calf muscles starting to cramp in the icy water. At least, despite the current and stepping on the occasionally sharp edges of stones in the riverbed, it was easier to keep his balance than he had feared. _The crossing will be harder after rain, and impossible in spring with melt water coming down from the mountains._

He could walk fairly fast until he was nearly across and had to wade through tangles of underwater weeds. _One more step…_ He had to pull his foot free from the weeds, but at last, with a helping hand from Turgon, he took the final step up to dry land. The company's healer had been the first to cross along with Ragnir and Amras.

Halbarad had only just put his boots on again when Aragorn joined him. He was wet up to his waist, and gave a sheepish shrug when Halbarad looked at him questioningly.

"I got caught in some weeds and nearly fell," he said. "At least my pack's still dry."

"Halbarad, can you give me a hand with this?" Turgon called him.

"Of course!" Halbarad replied and walked over to where Turgon was attempting to start a fire.

He soon coaxed a flame from Turgon's kindling and lit the least damp branches and twigs they had until a small fire burned merrily.

"How do you do that?" Aragorn, who had sat next to the fire as soon as it caught, asked.

"Do what?" Halbarad replied.

"Start a fire so quickly. I've seen you do it before, and I always meant to ask."

"It's… I don't really know," Halbarad said. "It's just a knack. My father does it too, but I don't think we do anything different to make a fire."

Aragorn stood up again. "So, these are the Coldfells," he said.

Far away on their left, the Misty Mountains rose into the clouds, their tops snowy even in August. Halbarad shivered and looked south. Ahead stretched a long line of hills and ridges, broken up by rocky outcrops, deep-carved ravines and old riverbeds. _And somewhere beyond, home._

~*~

 _I wouldn't mind seeing trees that are taller than I am,_ Aragorn thought. _I feel constantly exposed._ They'd been heading south and east towards the mountains for about a week now, and the barren landscape had barely changed over that time.

Aragorn reached to adjust his pack on his back and moved over next to the captain, who was crouching at an overlook to the ravine they'd be walking down.

"You have sharp eyes," the captain said. "What do you see down there?"

"A nearly dry river, steep walls with no openings that I can see," Aragorn said.

"Anything else?" the captain asked.

"There are no living trees, but there are loose branches on the ground, which could have been washed there by the river, or left by travellers of some kind."

"What dangers would you expect to encounter?" the captain asked next.

Aragorn considered the ravine again. _Nothing dangerous as far as I can see._ _But there is something I should notice. So… Flash floods? Not unless there is rain in the mountains first, and it's been dry for weeks. An ambush? I see no cave mouths, and there's not enough cover on the open ground for one. And there's no sign of anyone having been down there that I can see from here._

"I don't know," he said at last and waited for the captain's answer.

"Excellent," the captain replied and signalled Ohtar and Edrahil to head down into the ravine.

 _Oh,_ Aragorn thought as he followed the captain once Edrahil signalled that it was safe for the others to come down.

~~

 _Imladris is only about eighty miles from here,_ Aragorn thought as he looked south. _If we could go as the crow flies, it'd be a week's leisurely walking. But as much as I miss Imladris, it's no longer home, and in this terrain we'll be lucky if we make it near there in less than a month. And… speaking of flying…_

Towards the mountains in the distance a large flock of birds took to the skies, and almost as quickly settled down again.

"Best keep an eye out in that direction," Ragnir called out. "Anything could have startled them."

"I'll be glad when we're done here," Aragorn murmured when Halbarad stepped up next to him.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Halbarad asked with a grin. "Better not let the captain hear you."

"There's nothing wrong with my sense of adventure," Aragorn said sharply. "Except I would rather have at least some trees around me. This bare landscape makes me feel too exposed."

"That's…" Halbarad started to say.

"Don't say it's silly." Aragorn dropped his voice. "I _know_ there is plenty of cover with all the ridges and valleys, and it's no worse than before we crossed the river. I already _know_ it's silly."

"That wasn't what I was going to say," Halbarad stopped him just as Amras joined them. "I don't like the terrain that much either."

"Troll country," Amras said as he joined them. "No one likes it."

"And complaining isn't getting us back south faster," Halbarad replied with a quick grin at Amras.

In the afternoon as the Rangers walked on, Aragorn couldn't help thinking about Arador. His grandfather had died in these lands, his patrol attacked by trolls – there had been no survivors. _And so Arador is but a name to me, except for the few things Elladan and Elrohir told me about him. Orc and Warg I have faced and defeated, but a troll I have never even seen. And it's not an omission I mind, when even Glorfindel will not take one on unless he has to._

"Tomorrow and the day after we rest," the captain announced that evening. "I'll be sending a few men ahead to find out what's ahead, and the rest of us will spend the wait hunting and gathering what we can find. There won't be much opportunity to forage once we get nearer the mountains."

~*~

 _It'll do,_ Halbarad thought as he surveyed the small brook that ran below them. _Not much cover, but little chance of an ambush either._ He nodded at Aragorn to go ahead and fill their water buckets. He kept his eyes on their surroundings, his bow half-drawn and an arrow nocked.

The captain's orders when he them out to collect water for the camp had been clear. _One stays on guard, the other carries the water._ Halbarad looked around again as Aragorn came back up the narrow path – no more than a game trail – careful to leave no marks on the ground and not to splash any water.

~~

Back in the camp, Aragorn went off to bring the water to Turgon who was the day's cook, while Halbarad went to tell the captain they were back.

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?" the captain asked.

"No, sir," Halbarad replied. "But why did we have to be so careful? We weren't that far away from the camp."

"You weren't," the captain said. He looked into the distance for a moment, then shook his head and sighed. "I've been in patrols in these lands that lost men closer to camp."

 _What happened to them?_ From the captain's expression Halbarad knew not to ask. _I'll still ask my other question, though._

"Then why did you send us two if it is that dangerous, sir? Especially with Estel umm… who he is?"

"Because I knew only you would be bold enough to ask me that." A brief smile before Gwindor's expression turned serious again. "No, you have a cool head and a steady hand, and I can count on you to guard his back, even if you are a recruit. Most of all though, with him who he is, he cannot be coddled. The dangers he faces have to be real. I cannot spare him from what others would face."

 _Already in the training camp some were saying he'd get his star no matter what… Yes, the dangers he faces_ have _to be real._ "I… I think I understand, sir." _But the risk…_

The captain looked at him sharply, and nodded as if in confirmation. "Yes. I think you do. Now go and see Edrahil over tonight's sentry schedule."

~~

"All clear," Ohtar reported as soon as Halbarad came up to where he was keeping watch. "If you climb up here, you still have cover, but you can see further than down there."

"Thanks," Halbarad said. "Save me some stew for when I am done."

"Who's the cook?" Ohtar asked.

"Turgon," Halbarad replied.

"Then you'll have half the kettle at least. You might need a chisel to get it out though," Ohtar replied. "Have a good watch."

By the time Halbarad's shift was over, and he had eaten – the meal had been as good as could be expected with only a few lean rabbits for meat; despite Ohtar's low expectations it had been unburnt – Aragorn appeared to be fast asleep. Halbarad took care to be quiet as he shifted a few rocks aside to make room for his bedroll, yet when he sat down he found his friend awake.

~*~

"Did I wake you?" Halbarad asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "I couldn't sleep."

"I see," Halbarad said. "Anything in particular bothering you, or are you just overthinking everything?"

"I do _not_ overthink…" Aragorn started, then stopped abruptly at Halbarad's grin.

"No, you mope," his friend retorted.

"So everybody tells me." Aragorn tried to sound nonchalant, and from the quick flash of annoyance on Halbarad's face he had been successful.

"You've been quiet since we crossed the river," Halbarad said.

Aragorn shrugged. "It's nothing. Not really."

"Meaning there is something," Halbarad said. "I already know you don't like the terrain, so out with the rest of it!"

"Yes, mother," Aragorn muttered, but after a short silence he did reply. "I kept thinking of Arador today and his death in these lands."

Halbarad nodded, and at Aragorn's questioning look he added, "It was my father's patrol that found him and his men, what was left of th… I'm sorry."

"I didn't know that," Aragorn replied. "I only know what my brothers told me."

"Father doesn't say much about it," Halbarad said. "But I'm sure that if you ask him…"

"Maybe I will," Aragorn said, but he doubted he would. Yes, Halladan would tell him if he asked. _But if I want to know the man my grandfather was, the manner of his death is only a small part of his tale._

"Father patrolled with him for many years; there are better tales he can tell you," Halbarad said softly.

"I'll have to find a chance to talk with him again then," Aragorn said.

"His company is patrolling the Weatherhills this summer," Halbarad said. "He might be back by the time we get back to Caras Dirnen."

"I hope so," Aragorn said. _When we get back… The Council will probably want me to be granted my star after just one patrol and give up rangering immediately, and take up the Chieftainship under their guidance._ He sighed.

"What is it?" Halbarad said.

"I was thinking about when we get home – if I can go out on patrol again or if the Council wants me to stay in Caras Dirnen."

Halbarad gave a sort of half-shrug. "I hadn't thought about it yet. I guess I'll be going out with another patrol, or maybe go to the training camp at Fornost before I even get my star. For you though, what do _you_ want to do?"

Aragorn sighed again. "I've thought about it a lot the last few days. I think the Council will want me to be _safe_. But all Chieftains have been Captain of the Rangers also, and how would I ever lead the Rangers if I don't know how to be one?"

"The Council could say that about being Chieftain as well," Halbarad said. "How can you lead all the Dúnedain if all you know is being a Ranger?"

"I'm not saying I would _never_ be at home," Aragorn protested. "Just… without the Rangers, there would be no Dúnedain left in the North. Or any other free peoples." He shook his head. "I… I don't know. I feel like I should do it _all_ , but I know I cannot. I have to choose."

Halbarad looked at him shrewdly. "To put it bluntly, what I think the Council wants most – and they'll have the agreement of all mothers of daughters in the Angle – is for you to be wed and your wife with child a few times."

Aragorn hoped his friend wasn't yet so perceptive that he knew his deepest thoughts. _He'll still spot a falsehood though. Also, he's probably right about what the Council wants, and to be honest, I know marriage and an heir are expected of me as Isildur's Heir. And_ she _is too far above me, no matter how much I wish it were otherwise. But what doom unspoken of did Elrond foresee when he warned me that I should not bind_ any _woman to me in troth before my time comes – whatever that means – and I am found worthy?_

Out loud all he said was, "I know, but not yet – in a few years' time perhaps. Is it not said that the Dúnedain rarely wed young?"

Halbarad grinned. "You should have a few years yet before you have to settle down."

Aragorn managed a smile in return. "At least I won't have your mother after me; _your_ sister would be too close kin even if she weren't married already."

"Haleth is thirty," Halbarad muttered. "She's ancient. And don't ever tell her or Mother that I said that?" he pleaded.

Aragorn laughed. "Your secret is safe with me. But enough of these matters. Where do you think we'll go after the scouts get back?"

"Closer to Goblin Town, I bet," Halbarad mumbled, yawning. "We'll find out tomorrow." He turned over on to his side with another yawn.

For a while Aragorn lay awake listening to Halbarad's steady breathing. _I wish I could sleep so easily,_ he thought. He must still have drifted off, for when he woke up the sun was already over the mountains, and Halbarad was off somewhere out of sight.


	9. Orcs!

**August, 2952**

_Stand still, beast,_ Halbarad muttered, but the wild goat he was following wandered on ahead, oblivious of its danger. _Any shot I take now will only wound him, and I don't fancy a chase through this terrain; or shattering an arrow on the stones if I miss._

As the goat climbed up and disappeared from sight beyond a large rock, Halbarad lowered his bow and knelt down beside the tiny rivulet that trickled down from the higher ground around him. The water was cool and tasted faintly of iron. He glanced at the ground. _Even if that goat won't be caught without a lot more effort – and we should be back in the camp by tomorrow at the latest – there may be other animals about, or…_ His eyes widened as he spotted the edge of a shallow, rounded indentation in the grassy mud near the water. _That's an imprint from a boot._

Halbarad looked around. _Anything could be hiding in those shadows._ He quickly retreated to the side of the ravine, spotting another mark on the ground as he did. _And now, what to do… go back to tell the others what I found, or go on alone to find who made those tracks?_

 _It'll save time if I go ahead now and not return first._ He slung his bow on his back and checked his sword before he headed back to the rivulet. _I don't think these are Ranger tracks though, which means Orcs. If I can't pick up the trail within the ravine, I'm going back,_ he decided.

Away from the water he found more footsteps heading across the ravine. _Only one Orc though, I reckon, so probably a scout or a messenger._ Following the path the goat had taken, the ravine wasn't hard to scale, but on the way up he saw scuffmarks on the stones that might have been made by hobnailed boots. At the top of the ravine there were a few more marks, but the tracks disappeared within a few yards.

 _What now? There's nothing in sight, and I should go back, tell the others what I saw…_ Halbarad was about to head back when he noticed a thin column of smoke curling towards the sky a mile or two away. _A fire?_

 _I may as well go and look._ He checked his sword and his knife, holding his bow at the ready as he continued. _There won't be sentries for a while yet, I hope._

The ground had dipped into a kind of long incline, not quite a ravine yet, but even between rock walls it was hard not to feel exposed as he walked towards where the smoke rose. _I think the fire is somewhere beyond that next ridge. Careful now… I don't know what I'm walking into._

The top of the ridge looked clear, and he crept up to the edge. The terrain beyond was clear too, though there was little cover. _And if I felt exposed before… I do have to cross this, though._

After fifty yards or so, the ground fell away sharply into a narrow gorge. Halbarad edged forward to peek down. _Hopefully no one there is looking up._ He drew in a sharp breath as soon as his eyes had grown used to the dimmer light within the shadowy gorge. About sixty feet down a fire burned in the middle of a circle of stones. Near it he saw the half-eaten carcass of a wild goat. Spread out around the fire lay the huddled shapes of sleeping … _Orcs, I'll guess_ ; _I count eight or nine – I can't quite make out whether that shadow near the rocks is an Orc or a heap of packs. And there –_ he craned his neck to better see another Orc sitting near the wall of the gorge – _is their sentry, and he definitely looks like the descriptions I've heard. I wish I could see him better, but curiosity will have to wait._

~*~

"Shouldn't the foraging parties start coming back by now?" Ohtar asked Edrahil as the two walked past Aragorn.

Aragorn tried to look as if he wasn't listening in. _I didn't want to ask, but I'm glad_ someone _asked._

"I gave them until around noon," the company's second replied with a small shrug.

 _I shouldn't worry either – the others in Halbarad's group are experienced Rangers, and we're not yet that close to Goblin-town. Yet I am uneasy, even if I can't quite say why._ Aragorn went back to darning his socks, until a whistle from the sentry alerted the camp to approaching Rangers.

Aragorn immediately looked up to see who had returned, then muttered a curse as he stabbed his needle into his finger inside the sock. It wasn't long before two scouts came into view.

 _Rannil and Indor._ Aragorn had half hoped that it would be Halbarad's group returning.

The two immediately went to report to Edrahil, and the handful of Rangers in the camp gathered round to hear what they had to tell.

"We saw several companies of Orcs on the march," Rannil said. "Several hundred in total. I reckon they are going to Goblin-town, but some will likely come through here."

"How far away are they?" Edrahil asked.

"The largest group would take a day to get here, I'd say," Indor now spoke, "but they're marching in many smaller groups as well, and those will go faster than the main group."

Edrahil muttered a curse, then asked, "Did you see any of the foraging parties on your way back?"

The scouts shook their heads in denial.

"I see," Edrahil said. He was silent for a few moments, then went on. "Rannil, Indor, rest for a few hours, and then I want you two and a third man to go south and take warning to the High Pass and Rivendell. Even if these Orcs are heading for Goblin-town now, there will be an attack somewhere soon. Ulbar, Balan, Gelmir, you'll head out to keep an eye out for Orcs – talk to Rannil and Indor before you set out. Imlach, Estel, we'll make a start breaking up the camp and erase as many signs of our presence as we can. Everybody, if you're separated, make for Rivendell on your own if you can."

"Sir, who'll go with us?" Indor asked.

Edrahil glanced at Aragorn, but to Indor he said, "I haven't decided yet."

 _Oh no,_ Aragorn thought, _he's thinking about sending me south to keep me safe._ Out loud he only asked, "What about the men still out? Aren't we waiting for them?" _Halbarad is still out there, and the others; even the captain…_

"They should all be back within a few hours," Edrahil replied. "Well ahead of any Orcs."

As the men went off to their assigned tasks Edrahil indicated that Aragorn should come over.

"I'm thinking about sending you with the messengers," he said. "I do not wish to protect you overmuch, but you are still a recruit, no matter what else you are."

"I… I'd rather stay, sir," Aragorn replied. "I do have battle experience."

"I know, but even so," Edrahil said. "I'll let you know my decision."

~*~

 _The captain didn't seem too upset about me going off after those Orcs,_ Halbarad thought. _About the Orcs themselves, though…_

"I fear we need to go around them to get back to the camp," the captain said. "Do you think we can?" he asked Halbarad.

"I didn't see an easy way down, or across nearby," Halbarad said, "but the gorge is long, so perhaps further on."

"And there are nine or ten that you saw?" Ornendil asked next.

"Yes," Halbarad replied.

"I won't risk attacking their camp," the captain said. "And with only one archer, we cannot block the gorge and take them out from above."

Halbarad nodded at the latter. "There's too much cover to try that anyway."

"Nor should we risk pursuit and leading them back to our own camp," Beleg said.

"That leaves trying to get by unseen, even if we have to go around further than I'd like," the captain said. "Get ready to leave."

They were soon on their way, with Beleg going ahead to scout. Halbarad was first in line, and he walked bow in hand and an arrow at the ready.

Halbarad tried not to let the tension of knowing there were enemies nearby get to him. _I don't think we'll run into them, but there may be more…. I do want a closer look at an Orc, but rather not right now._

After an hour or so, the captain signalled a stop. He sent Beleg on ahead again, so they might move faster after the rest.

Beleg came back sooner than Halbarad expected, and by the look on his face he didn't have good news.

"Well, lad, yours weren't the only Orcs," he said to Halbarad, adding, "there's at least a hundred of them ahead. Two miles or so. They're camped for now, but I don't think we can get round them without waiting another half day, or without going even further out of our way."

"And we'll still have to catch up with the others," Ornendil said. "I don't know how long Edrahil is going to wait with an army of Orcs around."

"He has my order not to wait for stragglers if there's danger," the captain said. "I hope we can catch up if they have to go, but if not, everybody's orders are to make for Rivendell. But first, we'll have to take our chance through the gorge after all."

~*~

 _Maybe I_ should _have left with the messengers,_ Aragorn thought. He stood up to stretch his legs; he'd already been standing guard for at least two hours, and it was well past the time set for the foragers. _I do have battle experience, but I truly don't know how much use I'll be if it comes to it._ He craned his neck to see further along the path. He still hoped he'd soon see the last two groups of foragers come in. _Especially Halbarad's group… also, I'm getting bored staring at a bunch of stones._

Then, a soft _crack_ , as if someone had stepped on a dead branch and pulled up his foot as soon as it happened. Aragorn slowly turned around and saw Sador coming up the path from the camp.

Sador stopped and whistled to announce his presence, unaware that he'd already been seen. Aragorn gave the response signal, and stifled a laugh when Sador looked around and failed to spot him. He moved a bit more into sight and tossed a pebble at Sador, hitting his arm.

"Here I am," he called as Sador whirled around again. "Are you next on duty?"

"No," Sador replied, rubbing his arm and glaring at him. "We're going."

"Going?" Aragorn asked, "But not everybody's back yet, are they?"

"Laegon's men just got back, and the last of the scouts," Sador said. "The captain's group is still missing, but Edrahil says we can't risk staying here longer."

"Can we not wait another hour, no more than that?" Aragorn asked Edrahil when they returned to the camp. _We can't leave men behind like that._

"No," Edrahil said. When Aragorn started to object, he added, not unkindly, but firm enough that Aragorn knew not to press the matter, "And if they don't come back in that hour? How long do we wait then? Your friend and the other three have as much of a chance as we do, and they know to make for Rivendell as well."

~*~

There was a clatter of stones overhead as one of the others lost his footing – _any Orc within miles will have heard that,_ Halbarad thought as the echo slowly died away between the walls of the gorge – but as he glanced up the three Rangers were still steadily making their way up. _A slip rather than a fall_. It would be Halbarad's turn to climb as soon as Beleg reached the ledge about halfway up from which he would be able to cover the others while Halbarad climbed up. _Shouldn't be long; he's nearly there._

Halbarad quickly looked back to the ground around him. The Orcs – and their camp – had been gone when the Rangers reached the gorge, and the few tracks they'd found during the day all pointed to them being in a rush to catch up with the main group; _much like we are…_ but it still wouldn't do to let his attention slide.

 _Wait, what is that noise? Orcs? Did they hear those stones fall?_ Halbarad tried to work out where the sound came from. _With the way the walls of the gorge play with the sound they could be a mile away, or… Curse it! Right there!_

The Orc didn't see him at first, but raised his bow to shoot at the men on the rock wall. The first shot missed, and as the Orc tensed his bow again, Halbarad pitched a small rock at him to throw off his aim. _Why did I lend Beleg my bow?_

Halbarad made his way down from the rock ledge on which he had been perched, hoping he'd reach the ground before the Orc could shoot _him_. Instead of trying the shot, the Orc dropped his bow and rushed him; his enemy was on him almost as soon as Halbarad hit the ground, and aimed a kick at his left knee.

 _Curse it; that hurts!_ Halbarad grunted under the impact as his knee nearly buckled under him, and the Orc bared his fangs in what Halbarad assumed was a grin. The Orc took a few steps back and drew his sword. Halbarad quickly followed suit.

 _Only one, for now…_ Above him, the other Rangers were shouting at him. _Even if it's advice, it's distracting, and I can't make out what they're saying anyway._

Halbarad stepped forward, slightly raising the point of his sword. _I have the reach on him. This should…_

The Orc licked his lips and moved to Halbarad's right. As Halbarad turned with the movement, the Orc darted forward to strike at his left.

Halbarad parried and dodged, swearing as he had to put more weight on his left knee.

The Orc moved left again.

Halbarad easily dodged his next attack. _Almost as easy as sparring or it would be_ – Halbarad parried again, the point of the Orc's blade getting unpleasantly close to his eye – _if_ _he wasn't trying to kill me…_

 _And he's trying to take advantage of my knee… but there_ – Halbarad dove forward, hoping his knee would hold, and hit the Orc's right arm – _is my opening._

The Orc growled as he nearly dropped his blade, but switched to his other hand before Halbarad could take advantage.

 _At least it's harder for him now to attack on my left side._ And _harder for me to get through his defence, but I only need to keep him at bay until the others get down here… Unless he has backup too… Parry! Yes, his hand!_

The Orc's blade hand wavered. Halbarad swung hard and struck the Orc's head. The Orc stumbled and dropped his sword. Halbarad kicked the blade away, and drove his own sword into the Orc's unprotected neck.

He drew back the sword as the Orc crumpled to the ground, and stood still to catch his breath for a moment.

 _Movement. Behind me._ He spun round and raised his sword again.

"Easy, lad. You've won."

 _Ornendil!_ Halbarad lowered his sword.

Ornendil went over to the Orc and shoved him over on to his back with his foot. "He's dead alright. You were drawing out the fight a bit, but well done."

Halbarad also took a step closer to the Orc. _I still want a better look at one_. _Smaller than a Man, but strong. And as I've found, fast… And… ughh, the smell!_ Unseeing eyes looking up at the sky from a pallid face that had gone slack in death, mouth fallen open, yellow fangs jutting out. Dark, almost black, blood pooled sluggishly under the Orc's head. _I did that._ He doubled over, nearly falling to his knees as he spewed up all he had eaten that morning. He heaved a few more times, but only thin, bilious liquid came up, then _nothing._

 _I_ still _feel sick…Knowing a man's – or an Orc's – bowels can cut loose after death is not the same as smelling it. Especially when you're the one who slew him._

"First kill?" Ornendil slapped him on the shoulder and grinned while handing him a water skin. "Now let me look at your knee."

"It's not bad," Halbarad said. "I'm fine…"

A sharp whistle from Beleg, and both Halbarad and Ornendil turned round. The captain was nearly on the ground, though Beleg was still higher up.

"The other Orcs will be here within minutes," Beleg called as soon as he had their attention.

The captain came over to Halbarad as soon as he reached the ground.

"Can you fight?" he asked.

Halbarad tried to turn and put weight on his knee, and as badly as it hurt when he did, the knee held steady.

"Yes," he said. "Or, I think so…"

"Good, you will have to." The captain turned to call to Beleg. "Stay up there until you're out of arrows!"

Halbarad could hear the Orcs approaching now, their raucous shouts coming ever nearer. _Are they always that loud?_ He gripped his sword tighter and glanced at Beleg up on the ledge, who had _his_ bow at the ready. _Use it well, and don't break my arrows!_

~*~

It had been hours since Edrahil's order to get underway, and they had been walking ever since.

 _I'm not going to keep looking back,_ Aragorn told himself as the Rangers walked on, seeking the meagre cover of low trees and outcrops of rock where they could. _Even if they catch up, there's no telling when. I can only hope Edrahil was right._

After another hour or so they came across a small stream, and Edrahil at last called for a rest. Aragorn finished the water in his skin before drinking his fill from the stream and refilling the water skin. _We'll have no problem with water. Food though, even with what the foragers brought back?_

"No fire," Edrahil called. "We can eat, and rest here for about an hour, but we'll be walking through the night."

 _And a cold meal…_ It was still a relief to sit down and take off his pack. _What I want most is to take off my boots and rest my feet in cold water,_ Aragorn thought. _But_ that _would without doubt be the moment the Orcs find us._

Ohtar said something to Edrahil, but Aragorn only heard the reply. "The Orcs won't be stopping either, even should they not yet know we're here."

~*~

The noise of the approaching Orcs stopped abruptly.

 _Any moment now._ Halbarad glanced over at where the dead Orc lay, and carefully made a few steps left and right to test his knee.

Beleg let fly two arrows in rapid succession as the Orcs burst out of cover.

Halbarad only just dodged the first attack. He cursed as his knee protested a quick step aside, but the move resulted in a deep cut to his opponent's leg. The Orc blocked his next strike, but Halbarad was now close enough to drive his knife into his belly with his left hand. The Orc stumbled away, clutching at the wound, but Halbarad didn't have time to finish him off, instantly having to fend off another Orc.

He fell into a defensive stance. _I don't think my knee can take many more twists and turns._ The Orc bared his fangs, growling as he lunged at Halbarad.

There was a sharp pain as the Orc's sword struck his side. _He was going for my heart…_

They fell back into holding stances again, Halbarad trying to move _through_ the pain. _Father once told me to do that… Easy enough if you only busted a toe against a chair or hammered your finger instead of the nail…_

The Orc continued to jab at him. _He's trying to wear me down, but he won't get me like that quickly. I wish I could risk a look at how the others are doing; but that_ would _give him an opening. It's gone quiet though, and I don't have a knife in my back yet, so I think we've won…_

The Orc started to inch backwards. Halbarad didn't move forward immediately, risking a look back at the other Rangers first. Ornendil was crouching next to the captain who was sitting down, his legs in front of him.

The Orc bolted as soon as Halbarad looked away, but he was down with an arrow between his shoulders before he'd run ten paces.

Halbarad swayed slightly and quickly sat down on a nearby rock.

"Are you alright?" Beleg came over to him, bow still in hand.

"Just a bit winded," Halbarad said, but at a deep breath pain shot through his middle, and he abruptly noticed that his shirt was soaked with blood. "Although I think I'm bleeding…"

Beleg crouched down beside him and looked at his side. "You are, but the wound seems fairly shallow. Can you walk over to where the others are?"

"Of course," Halbarad said with more confidence than he felt. Now that the fight was over, his side and his knee both hurt like nothing he'd felt before. _But I can walk ten yards unaided._ He was still glad to sit down on another stone while Beleg started cleaning his side with water and some rags.

"Now press down on the wound to stop it bleeding," Beleg said after a few minutes, handing Halbarad some more rags. "Ornendil will stitch it up for you in a bit."

"What's wrong with the captain?" Halbarad asked as he followed Beleg's instructions.

"Broken ankle," Beleg said.

"Sprained," the captain said pointedly.

"We'll see," Beleg said as he helped the captain to stand up and limp away once Ornendil was done, and Ornendil came over to take further care of Halbarad's side.

"You three go back and catch up with the others," the captain said some time later when they were sitting down under an overhanging rock some distance from the battle which offered some shelter from prying eyes. "I'll make my own way back once my ankle has healed up a bit. I _said_ it was only sprained."

"We're not…" Ornendil started to say.

"Yes, you are," the captain said. "I'll do well enough once this has healed, but in the meantime I'd only slow you down."

"I still don't like leaving anyone behind," Beleg said. "It's suicide with all those Orcs around."

Halbarad shifted slightly. They hadn't been sitting down long, but his knee had already stiffened enough that he couldn't hold back a hiss of pain when he moved. _I'd hold us back almost as much as the captain._ Out loud he said, "The captain is right. You two should go while there's still a chance of catching up with the others. We'll make our own way to Rivendell."


	10. Retreat

**August, 2952**

Aragorn tried to rub the sleep from his eyes without stumbling over a rock – _or my own feet_ – at the same time. The Rangers had only stopped twice for a short rest all night, and he felt as if he'd fall asleep if he stood still for too long.

Edrahil fell in beside him. "How are you doing?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Tired, and I wish I could sleep while I walk like Elves can," Aragorn replied. He didn't add that he was too worried about Halbarad and the others to sleep even if they had stopped for longer.

"That's a skill we could all use," Edrahil said with a jaw-splitting yawn. "We'll take another break in about an hour." He then clasped Aragorn's shoulder and looked at him long. "Lad, they truly have as much of a chance to make it back as we have, maybe more now that we're drawing the larger group away from them." He nodded sharply at Aragorn's surprised look. "Yes, the Orcs are coming after us. Did you think we're just running for safety and abandoning our fellows to danger?"

*

Aragorn wondered what news the first scout brought, but from Edrahil's grim look it wasn't good. Soon the other scout returned as well, and after he too had made his report to Edrahil, the company's second called the men together.

"We'll have to double back," Edrahil announced. "Ragnir's seen sign that there's an occupied troll lair ahead."

"How many?" Turgon asked.

"I didn't go in to count," Ragnir replied, adding, "One or two, going by the tracks."

"Why go around?" Gelion asked. "It's daytime or close enough, and even if they follow us at night and catch up, surely we can take one or two trolls?"

"Not without losing half the company, and we carry no pikes," Ragnir replied. "Maybe you want to get caught between Orcs and a troll, but I'd rather be elsewhere."

"Ragnir is right," Edrahil said, looking at the Rangers around him. "I'd be inclined to try to clear out the trolls, if we didn't have the Orcs following. At least we can report where to find their cave."

As they prepared to break camp, Aragorn wondered if he'd imagined Edrahil's gaze lingering on him longer when he said the company wouldn't be taking on the trolls. _Is it because of who I am or because I'm only a recruit that he doesn't want to risk it?_

"If we can get back to that dry riverbed going southeast before the Orcs catch up with us, we have a chance to lay an ambush for their vanguard, and even the odds a bit," Edrahil said. "Let's go."

When they reached the riverbed, Edrahil allowed a few minutes rest, but the Rangers were soon underway again. It was still well before noon when Edrahil called out to stop. The riverbed, which had been wide and shallow up to then, had narrowed and dug itself lower into the terrain, and Aragorn had no trouble seeing how this was a good place for an ambush.

"Soronto, Urthel, Estel," Edrahil called. "You'll join the other archers on the left. There are about forty Orcs about an hour behind. I will be back there with Ragnir. Once the Orcs are all past we will cause a rockfall and block the path. That is the signal for the archers to take down as many as you can from up here. Do not engage them closely until Turgon tells you to. Do not pursue any Orcs that break away. Amras and his men will take care of them. Questions?"

Aragorn nodded his understanding, along with the other two Rangers.

"Good," Edrahil said. "If anyone is separated from the rest of the company, head straight south. There is a small waterfall about three miles from here where we will meet up. If that fails, head for Rivendell on your own."

Aragorn settled down to wait. With the Orcs around an hour behind, there was ample time to prepare, and checking his bow and his arrows only took a few minutes. _And whether the wait is minutes or hours, it is always both too long and too short._ He smiled when he saw that Edrahil had positioned him and the other archers with the sun behind them. _And why would he not have?_ a soft voice inside him asked _. For all that I learned from the best, he's been a Ranger for longer than I've been alive._

"Get ready," Turgon, who was their lookout, warned. "They are coming."

Aragorn lined up next to Soronto, and placed his arrows within easy reach in front of him. The Orcs were not yet in view, but Edrahil and Ragnir were getting ready to cast down the rocks they had prepared. Next to him, the other archers drew their bows, and Aragorn followed suit.

_And there they are…_ The Orcs were running in a tight formation behind their leader. _That makes it easier for us,_ Aragorn thought. _Closer… closer… Now! Or they'll be past us if we wait much longer…_

_There_ the rocks came crashing down.

Aragorn loosed his first arrow before the Orcs had even reacted to the sound of the falling rocks, and an Orc in the middle of the formation stumbled to the ground with an arrow in his throat. _Next… shoulder… only wounded…_ He'd lost count of arrows and Orcs both when Turgon jumped down into the fray with a bloodcurdling yell and started to lay about him.

_I'll take that as our signal,_ Aragorn thought as he followed the others down, sword already in hand.

About half the Orcs were slain or wounded, but that still left the Rangers with twenty or so enemies. Aragorn quickly took down his first two Orcs, but as he advanced on his third opponent he tripped when someone behind him stumbled into him. He still parried the Orc's first attack, but was forced back several steps – careful not to fall over the Ranger who was down behind him – before he had another chance at doing more than defending himself against his opponent. The Orc bared his teeth in what Aragorn supposed was a grin as he parried Aragorn's attack and took another quick step forward. _He underestimates me,_ Aragorn realised, and gave the Orc an equally feral smile in return. _Come on. You can take on a mere boy…_ The Orc feinted and Aragorn moved with the feint, ready for the Orc's next move. _Yes! As I thought!_ He dodged and leapt forward, using his left hand to put his knife in the Orc's throat.

The next Orc he advanced on was killed by Urthel before Aragorn had a chance to engage him, and when Aragorn looked around, he saw Amras take down the last Orc still standing.

Turgon was already next to the Ranger who had stumbled into Aragorn, but he stood up again and sadly shook his head.

_Ohtar,_ Aragorn saw as he walked over. _He was the next-youngest after Halbarad and me_. He took a deep breath. _Nothing I can do for him…_ He quickly went to retrieve his arrows and help to finish off any Orcs that were only wounded. By the time he was done, Edrahil and Amras were back, and Turgon was busy taking care of the wounded.

"Can I lend a hand?" Aragorn offered.

Turgon gave him a surprised look, then blinked and nodded. "You can look at Borlad's arm."

Borlad looked doubtful, but shrugged and held out his left arm for Aragorn. He had a long, mostly shallow cut below his elbow, which had already stopped bleeding except for one place where the cut was deeper. Aragorn cleaned the wound using water from his bottle and quickly stitched and bandaged it.

Turgon nodded again as Borlad left. "Did Master Elrond himself teach you?"

"Yes," Aragorn replied.

"How many did we lose?" Edrahil joined them.

"Three: Ohtar, Orleg, Hador. Five wounded needing treatment," Turgon said. "No one who will slow us down."

Edrahil turned towards the others. "Everybody, we're moving out. There are still more Orcs where these came from."

"What about the dead?" Turgon asked.

"There's a deep cleft in the rocks near that waterfall. At least they'll beyond reach of the Orcs," Edrahil replied.

_That's it?_ Aragorn thought. _But…_ he looked around at the barren landscape. _I suppose we could build a cairn, but the Orcs would only despoil it. And they're close enough behind that we do not have the time…_

*

"It's been days since our scouts found any sign of pursuit," Aragorn asked Edrahil. "Shouldn't we be heading back and looking for the others now? The Orcs have surely given up and continued on to Goblin-town."

"Orcs rarely give up a pursuit if they have losses to avenge. And how would you go about finding our men in these lands?" Edrahil asked in return, gesturing at the rocky wastes around them.

"Retrace our steps?" Aragorn said.

"It'd be a good start," Edrahil allowed. "But they could be within a few hundred yards, and you'd miss them easily." He sighed, then added, "I'll send out scouts to look for a way past the Orcs one more time, and if that fails, they'll have to make it to Rivendell on their own."

Edrahil turned away, and Aragorn cast another glance north before following him back to their camp.

"What is that?" he said, not realising he'd spoken out loud until Edrahil asked what he'd seen.

"Where the land dips away towards that river we crossed this morning," Aragorn said. "I see movement."

Edrahil stood looking for a moment. "You're right. Well spotted."

Aragorn remained in place until the moving dots resolved into two Rangers. _Only two…_

_And Halbarad not one of them…_ Aragorn lowered his head to hide his grief as Beleg and Ornendil entered the camp. He turned away and headed back to where he had been watching before. _And the men we lost in that ambush… Perhaps captain Tarion was right when he warned us about this patrol, and I should have dissuaded Halbarad in the training camp. He could have gone to Bree without any disgrace over his choice, but he wanted_ this _patrol. And not just because I was in it. And yet…_

_I'm being watched._ He looked up.

"Ornendil."

"Estel… I know what you're thinking, but your cousin was well enough when we left."

_What…_ "What… what do you mean?"

"When we tried to get back to the camp, we ran into a small band of Orcs," Ornendil said. "We defeated them, but the captain twisted his ankle, and Halbarad was wounded as well; the captain told us to go ahead alone; he'd make it on his own, and he'd only slow us down. We wouldn't abandon him, but then Halbarad said he'd also be slow, and he alone would stay with the captain."

"He was _wounded_ , and you let him stay back?" Aragorn blurted as hope made itself felt again. _He was alive… still may be…_

Ornendil looked away, then smiled wryly. "None of us wanted him to. But young Halbarad is very persuasive." He shook his head. "The captain failed to convince him that leaving him behind on his own when he could barely walk was better than two men staying back."

_And I can't fault the logic either,_ Aragorn thought, _at least the general idea._ "But shouldn't you or Beleg have stayed with the captain instead of a recruit?"

"We weren't limping after being kicked in the knee by an Orc," Ornendil replied.

"He… what?" _Halbarad…!_ Aragorn shook his head.

"Orc jumped him and tried to get him off-balance," Ornendil said. "Even with that and a cut in his side, the lad still got his first kill."

"He did?" Aragorn asked, smiling despite himself. "That'll have pleased him."

"He puked up everything he'd eaten for the previous three days." Ornendil laughed as he turned to go back to the camp. "He did do well though. And, since you seem to need to hear it, I'll tell you: don't give up on him yet. Or on the captain. We haven't seen the last of them."

Aragorn nodded his thanks, but stayed where he was a while longer yet. _I also couldn't hang on to my stomach content after my first kill – and I managed to throw up all over Elladan's new boots… and I won't tell Halbarad that, I think; not that my brothers won't do it for me._

*

"Elves!" the scouts reported several days later, and within an hour they were joined by a mounted troop out of Rivendell.

"Your messengers arrived in Imladris four days ago," the Elvish captain told them. "The Rangers at the High Pass and the Grey Company will be joining us closer to Goblin-town. We wouldn't have known about this for weeks if it hadn't been for your patrol."

Aragorn had hung back a bit, only speaking to the Elves in casual greeting. He'd seen Edrahil and Turgon talk with the Elvish captain and his second, but he'd been unable to overhear or find out what their discussion was about. Whatever it was, it did put Edrahil in a bad mood.

*

It had been a week since the encounter with the Elvish patrol, and for Aragorn the days passed both excruciatingly slow and in a blur. At last, though, the familiar lands about Rivendell came into view, and as they descended the path into the valley, Aragorn's spirits lifted only to fall again as the Rangers approached the Last Homely House itself. _What if I see Arwen? Or, what if I do not… I don't even know which is worse. Perhaps Mother will be waiting for me, or Master Elrond._

None of those he had hoped – or dreaded – to see were there, but there was still a familiar figure waiting for him once he reached the steps leading to the house.

"Halbarad!"

"You took your time," his friend said with a grin as they clasped hands.

"Be fair to him," the captain, who was sitting on the stair, with a crutch next to him, said. "They've had to walk."

_And you didn't?_ "Just how did you get here?" Aragorn asked.

"Once the captain could hop fast enough," Halbarad started, ignoring the other man's protests, "we started south. On the first day…"

The captain went on. "… we managed maybe three or four miles, and after a week and a half of that we ran," – "Limped," Halbarad interrupted – "…into a troop of Elves, who sent us here riding double with two messengers. We've been here for days, wondering when you would get here."

_Not that the danger wasn't real, but all that worrying, and you_ rode _here?_ Aragorn was too pleased that Halbarad was there to hold it against him for long. "Clearly, you are so lazy that you'll do anything to get out of a brisk walk," he laughed.


	11. Star

**October, 2952**

_Stop fidgeting,_ Aragorn told himself. _It's only one speech… And I know very well how much this means to Dírhael. Still, I'd as lief received my star among my company alone, or when we were in Imladris, so that Mother and Master Elrond could have witnessed it. I suppose the Chieftain cannot become a Ranger without ceremony, though._

Aragorn glanced at where the men he'd spent the last half year with were standing, the captain appearing as lost in thought as he himself was, then Edrahil, Ragnir, Turgon,… and at the back of the line, as was fitting for a recruit, Halbarad.

Dírhael eventually finished his speech, and Gwindor stepped forward.

"Before I swear in our newest Ranger I will say a few words," the captain said. "It is well known that the Hoardale Company never takes recruits, and as well as our recruits did, I maintain that the Hoardale Company will not take on more recruits."

There was scattered laughter among the Rangers at that, until the captain raised his hand to continue.

"Nor would I have taken on this recruit, no matter his ancestry, had he not been highly recommended both by the captain of the training camp here in the Angle, and by the sons of Elrond. Aragorn Arathornion has lived up to their high praise and has more than earned the right to receive his star today."

Gwindor drew his sword and placed it before him point-down. "Now, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, step forward, place your hands on the hilt and repeat after me…. _Sinomë van…_ "

"Here do I, Aragorn son of Arathorn…"

"…swear to defend Arnor that was…"

"…and what remains of her people and lands…"

"…against all who would bring harm to her…"

"…in peace or war…"

"…until death take me, or the world end…"

"… _Ambar-metta_ ," Aragorn spoke the last words of his oath, and the captain reached to pin the star on his shoulder as he spoke the reply.

"This was your father's star," Gwindor finally added for Aragorn alone to hear, "He'd have been more than proud of you today."

"Thank you, sir," Aragorn said as Gwindor clasped his arm.

"And there is something else…" Gwindor added.

~*~

The captain had pinned the star on Aragorn's shoulder and clasped his arm to congratulate him. He then leant over and whispered something, at which Aragorn nodded. Halbarad wondered what he said to cause Aragorn to look so pleased, but then Gwindor turned to address those present once again.

"We are not yet done, for there is yet another recruit who is to receive his star today," he announced.

Halbarad drew a sharp breath, and cast an equally sharp glance at Indor, who elbowed him in the ribs to draw his attention. _Yes, I_ know; _he's talking about me. But…_

"Come stand here," the captain said, and Halbarad came over to stand beside Aragorn.

"Earlier, I said that the Hoardale Company would not take on more recruits. Both these young men did very well on a patrol that was beset with danger, but most recruits, and not a few seasoned Rangers, would not have made it home. And three of our men did not. Over the last several months, Halbarad Halladanion has shown himself to be skilful, courageous, determined, loyal and inventive. He also saved my life. He too has more than earned his star."

Halbarad _knew_ he was blushing, but there was little he could do about it, except hope that it would pass soon. The captain wasn't yet done though.

"Normally, as your captain, I would take your oath. However, it is fitting that you will be the first new Ranger to swear your oath directly to our Chieftain, even though he has not yet taken up his office."

Halbarad cast a quick glance at Aragorn, who was smiling broadly. Then, at the captain's urging he stepped forward to kneel before Aragorn, and, as he placed his hands on the hilt of Aragorn's sword, he spoke his oath. _I hope I don't stumble over my words…_

"Here do I, Halbarad son of Halladan…"

"…swear to faithfully serve the Lord of the Dúnedain…"

"…and defend Arnor that was…"

"…and what remains of her people and lands…"

"…against all who would bring harm to her…"

"…in peace or war, in living or dying…"

"…or until my lord release me…"

"…or death take me, or the world end."

As Halbarad reached the last words of the oath, Aragorn pinned the star on his shoulder, and spoke the reply.

"This do I hear, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's Heir, Lord of the Angle and Chieftain of the Dúnedain, and I will not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given: fealty with love, valour with honour, oath-breaking with vengeance." As he spoke, he pulled Halbarad to his feet and instead of clasping his arm in celebration embraced him. "Well done, brother."


	12. Coda

**March, 2953**

Times might be dark, but at least there was hope in the return of Isildur's Heir, Halbarad thought, and laughed at the unintentional pun.

"Care to share the joke?" the unwitting object of his mirth asked from the other side of the campfire.

"Nothing all _that_ funny," Halbarad replied. "I was just thinking how your return has given the Dúnedain hope again, Estel."

Aragorn shrugged and gave a half-smile at the wordplay. "That is a heavy burden to carry. I'm barely a Ranger, never mind everything else I still have to learn."

"But you _are_ our hope, Estel, will you or nill you," Halbarad said.

Aragorn conceded the point. "I suppose you're right," he muttered with a grin.

"Even so, the first watch is still yours," Halbarad said, grinning in turn, as he pulled his cloak tighter around him and made himself as comfortable as possible on the hard ground.

THE END


	13. Notes

**Canon characters in order of appearance**

_Ch.1_

Halbarad

Aragorn

Dírhael

_Ch.7_

Elladan, Elrohir

 

**OCs in order of appearance**

(characters between brackets are only mentioned)

_Ch.1_

Bereth – Halbarad’s mother

Fíriel – Halbarad’s maternal grandmother (Argonui’s daughter)

(Halladan – Halbarad’s father)

(Elatan – Ivorwen’s brother, Halbarad’s maternal grandfather)

_Ch.2_

Soronto – Ranger lieutenant (training camp)

Gelmir – Ranger trainee

Indor – Ranger trainee

(Arthad – Ranger trainee)

_Ch.3_

(Dannir, Meneldir – Ranger trainees)

Arminas – Ranger, archery instructor (training camp)

Maldir – Ranger trainee

Gelion – Ranger lieutenant (training camp)

(Tarion) – Ranger, captain of the training camp

_Ch.5_

Gwindor – Ranger, Captain of the Hoardale Company

Turgon – Ranger, healer of the Hoardale Company

Ragnir – Ranger (Hoardale Company)

Rían – Gwindor’s sister

Edrahil – Ranger, lieutenant of the Hoardale Company

Hirluin – the Captain’s sister’s husband

Ohtar – Ranger (Hoardale Company)

_Ch.6_

Amras – Ranger (Hoardale Company)

Ornendil – Ranger (Hoardale Company)

_Ch.8_

(Haleth – Halbarad’s sister)

_Ch.9_

Rannil – Ranger (Hoardale Company)

Indor – Ranger (Hoardale Company)

Ulbar, Balan, Gelmir – Rangers (Hoardale Company)

Imlach – Ranger (Hoardale Company)

Beleg – Ranger (Hoardale Company)

Sador – Ranger (Hoardale Company)

Laegon – Ranger (Hoardale Company)

_Ch.10_

Gelion – Ranger (Hoardale Company)

Soronto – Ranger (Hoardale Company) (not the same Soronto as in Ch.2)

Urthel – Ranger (Hoardale Company)

Borlad – Ranger (Hoardale Company)

Orleg – Ranger (Hoardale Company)

Hador – Ranger (Hoardale Company)

 

**Original locations**

_Ch.1_

Caras Dirnen: the capital of the Northern Dúnedain in the Angle

_Ch.2_

Ranger training camp, somewhere in the Angle

_Ch.5_

A farm out west of the Last Bridge

 

**Miscellaneous**

The oaths in chapter 11 are loosely borrowed from Pippin's oath to Denethor.


End file.
